Planes de la familia Wesker
by Buddy Redfield
Summary: Albert Wesker y su familia tienen un malvado plan para destruir España, y con ello, parte de la humanidad. WeskerxOC
1. Canelones para comer

Albert miró su reloj. Aún quedaban más de diez minutos para que la clase de matemáticas terminara. Era un lunes, y matemáticas era la última clase del día que tenía. Cinco minutos antes, le había llegado una nota precedente de las mesas de atrás, era de una chica que le gustaba. Le daba un poco de vergüenza mirar hacia atrás y buscarla con la mirada, porque seguramente ella le estaría mirando en ese momento. No aguantaba más el estar mirando con atención a la pizarra, por lo que se le ocurrió contestarle a la nota. El bolígrafo que estaba usando no pintaba demasiado bien, esa misma tarde tendría que ir a los chinos más cercanos para comprar otro. Parecía raro, pero Albert y su familia no tenían ningún chino debajo de su casa o en su misma calle. Más que nada, porque su casa era la única construcción que había en una pequeña colina desde la que se veía todo Madrid. Llevaban solo tres años allí, se habían mudado desde los Estados Unidos. No sabía muy bien el motivo, pero sus padres le habían dicho que era por trabajo. Su familia era bastante rica, y le llevaban al centro probablemente más caro y más prestigioso de todo Madrid. La profesora se acababa de sentar, les había mandado bastantes ejercicios para casa, pero que podían empezar y adelantar en ese momento. Esa tarde, sobre las siete u ocho, iba a hacer una fiesta de despedida. Era todo muy raro, porque normalmente, cuando haces una fiesta de despedida, es sabiendo a donde te vas a marchar. Pero Albert no sabía nada, simplemente se iba de España. Había invitado a unos veinte amigos y amigas más o menos, pero se había olvidado de invitar a Raquel, la chica que le había enviado la nota momentos antes. Terminó de escribir su contestación y dobló el papelito hasta hacerlo muy pequeño. Entonces se giró y le puso la capucha de bolígrafo donde iba metida la nota en la mesa de José, uno de sus amigos.

-Pásasela a Raquel, de mi parte.- Dijo Albert

-¿Puedo leerla?-

-Ni se te ocurra, es privada.-

-Al menos, dime lo que pone, que somos amigos.-

-Solo la invito a la fiesta de hoy, se me había olvidado hacerlo antes.-

Albert se dio la vuelta en ese momento, y vio con el rabillo del ojo como José le daba a Raquel la capucha del bolígrafo. Cuatro o tres minutos después, el timbre sonó, y mientras Albert recogía sus cosas, la clase se había quedado vacía. Salió del aula y esquivó unos chicos que se estaban pegando en medio del pasillo, más estudiantes los miraban y los animaban alrededor. En ese momento algo en el brazo le empezó a molestar, dejó de caminar y se miró. Un bulto circulaba en el interior de sus venas, tenía un color violeta y se movía muy despacio. Alguien le dio una palmada en la espalda mientras decía: Te veo luego, tío. Albert ni siquiera miró de quien se trataba, su padre le estaría esperando fuera con el coche. Se fijó en que Raquel estaba al lado de la puerta principal del instituto, hablando con otra chica. Ella ya se había percatado de que la estaba mirando, pero seguía hablando con la amiga mientras sonreía levemente. Apartó la mirada de Raquel para fijarse en un coche que estaba aparcado cerca del jardín, su padre salía del coche.

Cuando Albert salió a los jardines, su padre le estaba mirando, con los brazos cruzados. Todo el mundo sabía que era su padre, más que nada porque eran iguales. Lo único que los diferenciaba era la estatura, y que en ese momento, Albert llevaba uniforme. Además, los dos se llamaban igual.

-Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal hoy?- Preguntó Wesker.-

-Como todos, con ganas de acabar de una vez.-

-Este viernes acabas, no te queda mucho. Sube al coche, venga.-

Albert se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y observó como su padre arrancaba el coche. Tenían diez minutos en coche hasta su casa, no era mucho.

-¿Sabes qué hay de comida hoy?- Preguntó Wesker

-No, ¿Qué ha hecho María?-

-¿María? ¿La de las tetas frías?- Bromeó Wesker

-No, la asistenta.- Dijo Albert.

-Hoy no estás para bromas, ¿no?-

-¿Por qué no me quieres decir a donde nos vamos, papá?- Preguntó Albert

-Porque no lo sé, hijo. Cogemos el coche y a donde lleguemos. Punto.- Dijo Wesker. Entiendo que no quieras irte ahora, pero estoy seguro, que cuando llegue la hora de irnos, me suplicarás que nos vayamos.-

-Si tú lo dices…

Patrice Wesker estaba tumbada en una hamaca tomando el sol. Su marido y su hijo no tardarían en llegar, y la comida estaba prácticamente lista, desde ahí podía olerla. Quedaba poco para que se marcharan de España, y no la daba pena. Era un país que odiaba con toda su alma. Se incorporó y se asomó a la barandilla de la terraza. El coche de su marido circulaba por la carretera que subía la colina donde estaba situada su casa. María estaba limpiando el escenario donde un pequeño grupo de música iba a tocar en la fiesta de su hijo. Dejó de mirar y caminó hacia el interior de la casa, había oído ladrar a Estrella, su perra. Cuando las puertas se corrieron para dejarla pasar al interior de la casa, vibró su móvil.

-¿Señora Wesker?- Preguntó alguien al otro lado del teléfono. Era una voz muy grave, de un señor mayor.-

-Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué pasa Oliveira?-

-He llamado a tu marido, pero no lo cogía.- Dijo él.

-Sí, está conduciendo. Dime que pasa.-

-Se trata de la mezcla. Ha salido todo bien. He inyectado el virus a varios especímenes. De momento solo uno ha reaccionado, y lo ha hecho como nos esperábamos. Lo estamos intentando controlar.-

-¿Muestra alguna diferencia con los resultados del Virus-T o Virus-G?- Preguntó Patrice Wesker.-

-Físicamente sí, a estos se les caen los ojos cuando el virus les corre por las venas. También se les caen los dientes, se les agrietan los labios y unas cuantas escamas cubren su piel. Aun no hemos estudiado muy bien lo que hace el virus por dentro. Además, este que tengo enfrente ahora mismo ha pronunciado varias palabras, pero nunca acaba ninguna frase. Los otros eran incapaces de hacerlo.-

-Ahora le digo a mi esposo que te llame, explícaselo a él también.- Dijo Patrice

-Muy bien, nos vemos.- Se despidió Oliveira.-

Patrice se metió el móvil en el bolsillo y entró definitivamente en la casa. Olía a la comida que María había preparado, tenía bastante hambre. Se oían las puertas del coche cerrarse y su marido e hijo hablando. Estrella la llevó una pelota blanca con la que solía jugar las veinticuatro horas del día. La señora Wesker se sentó en uno de los sillones y comenzó a tirarla la pelota para que la perra fuera a por ella, en ese momento, Albert Wesker y su hijo entraron por la puerta principal. El chico se quitó las zapatillas y se sentó con su madre, mirando como ésta jugaba con Estrella. Wesker se acercó hacia el sillón y le dio un beso a su esposa, después se sentó con ellos.

-Ha llamado Oliveira, llámale. Tiene bastantes buenas noticas.- Le Dijo Patrice a su esposo.-

-¿Ah, sí? Voy a ello.-

Wesker se levantó y se salió a la terraza, sacó su teléfono y buscó a Oliveira en su agenda telefónica. Una suave brisa le levantó el pelo levemente y se le puso la piel de gallina.

-Oliveira, mi esposa me ha dicho que has llamado hace poco.- Dijo Wesker.

-Es sobre el virus. Ha salido todo muy bien, como esperábamos. Podrías pasarte por aquí y te lo explico mejor. Debes decirme cómo quieres que llame al virus, debo poner etiquetas en los recipientes y en las probetas.-

-Llámalo como quieras, tiene que ser algo nunca antes visto, que cuando lo veas te preguntes por qué se llama así y quieras averiguarlo. Es elección tuya, no nos defraudes. Prepárame la bata y las gafas, que bajo en breves.- Dijo Wesker mientras colgaba.

Wesker volvió a entrar en el interior de la casa, Patrice y su hijo estaban hablando sobre lo que le quedaba de instituto.

-Tengo que bajar a los laboratorios un momentito.- Dijo Wesker.- ¿Vamos a comer ya?-

-Sí, María dice que los canelones están prácticamente listos.- Dijo Patrice

-Muy bien, ahora vengo.-

Wesker bajó hacia una especie de bodega, con decorado de vinos. Allí, en una pared de doble fondo se encontraba la entrada a los laboratorios subterráneos que se encontraban dentro de la colina. Tenía una combinación, que María y su hijo Albert no conocían. La habían cambiado tres veces en total, una vez por cada año. Realmente, había veces que le gustaría muchísimo poder enseñarle los laboratorios a su hijo, para que vea lo que se hace, aprenda, y siga su ejemplo, pero sería muy peligroso para él. Wesker pulsó el número siete cuatro veces, y una pared se corrió. Allí, se dejó ver una puerta de metal, con otro teclado para introducir otra combinación. Albert Wesker caminó hacia la puerta e introdujo la fecha en la que se casó con su esposa. Una especie de niebla o humo blanco salió de dentro de los laboratorios cuando la puerta se abrió. Allí dentro, estaba Oliveira esperándole con una bata y unas gafas en la mano.

-¿He tardado mucho?- Preguntó Wesker.-

-Para nada.- Dijo riendo Oliveira.- Ven sígueme, tengo más o menos pensado como llamaré al nuevo Virus.-

-Primero cuéntame la proporción de sustancias que has usado para crearlo.- Dijo Wesker.-

-Muy bien. Pues al principio he mezclado Virus-T y G, en cincuenta por ciento cada uno. Pero parece ser que los efectos del Virus-T los anula el Virus-G, por lo que había que mezclar algo más. Mis compañeros han descubierto una sustancia, que multiplicaba por tres lo efectos del virus-T. Eso hacía que el Virus-G anulara solo la tercera parte del T.-

-¿Proporciones finales…?- Preguntó Wesker.

-Quince porciento de Virus-G. Cuarentaicinco por ciento de Virus-T, pero como G anula una tercera parte de T, solo hay un treinta por ciento de T que sirva. Hemos añadido un veinte por ciento de la sustancia que te he dicho antes que hacía que G anulara solo la tercera parte de T. Por último, el otro veinte por ciento restante es agua con arena.- Explicó Oliveira

-¿Cuál es la potencia del virus?- Preguntó Wesker.

-Es bastante potente, hace efecto en organismos desde un metro cuadrado, hasta cien metros cuadrados. Quiero decir, afecta a humanos, como a la Serie M. Los humanos se comportan prácticamente al igual que los afectados por el Virus-T, aunque estos son más inteligentes. De hecho, un espécimen está intentado mantener una conversación. En cuanto a la Serie M, pueden multiplicar su tamaño hasta aproximadamente cuatro veces y tienen fuerzas sorprendentes. Lamentablemente, aun no han despertado.- Expuso el científico.

-Muy bien, enséñame al humano.- Dijo Wesker.

-Es el único que ha despertado de momento, y es muy poco atractivo.-

-Ya me puedo imaginar…No tardes mucho Oliveira, que tengo que comer ahora.- Dijo Wesker

-Solo serán cinco minutos, no más.-

El científico y Albert Wesker entraron en una sala completamente blanca y con siete camillas tapadas completamente por sábanas azules. Allí hacía bastante calor, porque no había ventilación alguna. Había otros dos científicos, que con una orden procedente de Oliveira, levantaron la sábana a una de las camillas.

-Ahora está durmiendo.- Dijo Oliveira

Patrice y Albert estaban empezando a comer mientras esperaban a su padre. Hacía diez minutos desde que había bajado, pero normalmente cuando bajaba, tardaba mucho más en subir. Sus canelones se estaban quedando fríos.

-¿Va a venir esta tarde mucha gente a la fiesta?- Preguntó Patrice a su hijo.

-Sí, supongo que sí. No sabría decirte exactamente…

-Seguro que lo pasáis bien.- Dijo Patrice

-Sí, eso no lo dudes.- Dijo Albert.-


	2. Días Largos

Sin duda, era lo que Albert Wesker esperaba que fuera. Había salido todo bastante bien. Con un poco de suerte, los demás especímenes despertarían muy pronto. Pero lo que en realidad esperaba con deseo, era que la Serie M despertara. Una sensación de placer y de júbilo le recorría el estómago, como si no parara de soltar adrenalina. Realmente daba miedo encontrarse a un infectado del nuevo virus, niños y adultos se cagarían encima. No se sabía porque se les caía los ojos y los dientes, ni tampoco porque tenían escamas como piel. Pero era lo que él esperaba. Algo nuevo. Se le había quitado las ganas de comer al ver al monstruo que antes era humano.

Cuando Wesker llegó a la puerta que comunicaba el laboratorio con su casa, tiró la bata y las gafas al suelo, e introdujo la combinación. Una vez en la bodega, el olor a canelones era muy fuerte. En el comedor, estaba su esposa y su hijo, comiendo ya. Le miraron fijamente hasta que se sentó en la mesa y luego empezó a comer también. Estaban un poco templados, pero le daba igual. Tenía en su mente lo que pasaría en los próximos días. Había veces que se quería echar a atrás, creía que lo estaba haciendo mal, y se arrepentiría. Pero cuando las cosas salen bien, uno se siente más seguro de lo que quiere y va a hacer. Cuando Wesker se quiso dar cuenta, ya se había comido todo, y tenía los labios manchados de tomate. Cogió una servilleta y se limpió, mientras estaba fijo mirando la chimenea que por ser el mes de Junio, estaba apagada. Después, se levantó de la silla y se fue a ver la televisión a la sala de estar, donde Estrella estaba durmiendo. Wesker se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla, mientras por su mente pasaban escenas de caos en Madrid.

Diez minutos después, su hijo entró por la puerta de la sala de estar, y con un gesto cansado y un bostezo, se tumbó en uno de los sofás. Televisaban un concierto de música clásica, algo que a ninguno de los dos gustaba, pero ninguno lo prestó atención, ya que pensaban en sus cosas.

Patrice Wesker estaba hablando con María, de algo de la comída de hoy, o de los aperitivos que habrá en la fiesta de Albert de esa misma tarde. Mientras la fiesta estuviera en marcha, Albert Wesker estaría en los laboratorios trabajando un poco más con el nuevo virus y planeando un futuro muy muy cercano.

El cohete ya estaba listo, ya se iban. Pero algo iba mal. Tenía la misma senación que uno tiene cuando vas de viaje, y sabes que se te ha olvidado algo pero no sabes el qué. Y hasta que no te acuerdas de que se te ha olvidado, no descansas en paz. Pues bien, lo que a Albert Wesker se le habia olvidado, era algo muy preciado para él. Tanto, que moriría por él. Esta vez también, era una de esas veces que te arrepientes de lo que has hecho, y sabes que todo hubiera salido mejor si te hubieras quedado quietecito y no hubieras hecho nada. Era increible como las cosas podian cambiar en cuestión de segundos. Esa tarde todo iba bien, pero unas palabras fueron suficientes para fastidiarlo todo. Albert Wesker sentía decepción, pero no era su único sentimiento. Sentía mucho miedo, y sobre todo uno de los peores sentimientos que existen: culpabilidad. Esos instantes que estaba viviendo, eran decisivos para él. Lo eran todo o nada. Se sentía muy impotente, porque no podía hacer nada. Una parte de él se estaba mueriendo, le costaba ver, oír y oler, ni siquiera se podía mantener en pie. Era la herida más grave que jamás había tenido, y se la había causado él mismo. Un miserable minuto atrás, había tenido todo el poder, y ahora tenía que tomar una dificil decisión: Seguir con todo y hacerlo solo, o tirar la toalla y ser feliz un poco más. Arrastrándose por el suelo vio como alguien mordía a su hijo en el cuello, como si quisieran comerle la nuez. La sangre salpicó toda la sala donde se encontraban, y el se ahogaba en la sangre de su hijo, que era la misma que la suya.

Fue en ese momento cuando se despertó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza, y es que los rayos de sol que estaban entrando por la ventana le daban en la cabeza. El timbre acababa de sonar, eso fue seguramente lo que le despertó del mal sueño que había tenido. Parpadeó varias veces, y se echó la mano a la cabeza, como si así fuera a quitarsele el dolor. Muy despacio se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en el sofá, y después se desperezó y bostezó. Había dormido bastante, miró el reloj y vio que eran las siete y media de la tarde. Los primeros invitados a la fiesta de su hijo ya estaban en el recibidor. Albert Wesker se puso las gafas de sol, que había dejado en una mesita antes de quedarse dormido. Después, saludó a los pocos invitados que ya habían llegado a la fiesta y fue a ver donde estaba su esposa. Era habitual en ella estar tumbada tomando el sol, mientras veía Madrid desde las alturas. Wesker no se equivocó, alli estaba ella, echandose crema.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Preguntó Wesker a su esposa.

-Si, porfa. Echame crema en la espalda.- Dijo ella.

Albert agarró el frasco de la crema y se echó un poco en la mano derecha, mientras que con la izquierda sujetaba el bote.

-Ya nos queda poco.- Expuso Patrice

-Es el último Lunes aquí. Bueno, eso si sale todo bien...

-Los dias se me pasan más lentos cuanto más nos acercamos al día, me imagino que a ti te pasará lo mismo.- Dijo Ella

-Sí, no paro de pensar si todo saldrá bien, o si saldrá mal.-Dijo Wesker.-¿Más o ya paro?-

-Para, con eso ya vale. Gracias.-

Albert se dirigió hacia la barandilla, y comtempló las vistas. Realmente no estaba seguro si quería hacer todo ello, quizá los sueños le intentaban decir algo. Los coches de los invitados subian por la carretera que llegaba hasta su casa, detrás del último, subía uno que parecía el de la banda de música que iba a tocar. María se encargaba de abrir la puerta para dejar pasar a los coches.

-Tengo que bajar a los laboratorios, cariño.- Le dijo Wesker a su esposa.- Luego te veo.

Albert estaba ya con seis amigos bañandose en la piscina, y cada vez llegaban más. El tiempo fue pasando, hasta que solo faltaba por llegar Raquel. Pensó que quizá le habia enviado algún mensaje al móvil, o le había llamado, por lo que se salió de la piscina y fue hasta su pantalón, donde tenía el móvil guardado. Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada perdida. Nada.

Ahora era invisible, todos se divertían, mientras él no dejaba de mirar el móvil. Nadie le tenía en cuenta, ahí es donde verdaderamente se veía que si no fuera por todo el dinero que su familia tenía, no hubiera ido nadie a su fiesta. La música que tocaba el grupo le gustaba, pero no le apetecía bailar, ni siquiera dos horas después se había levantado de la silla donde estaban puestos sus pantalones con el móvil. Ahora se sentía muy mal, muy raro. Raquel no le cogía el móvil. Ella era muy especial para él, porque los defectos de Albert para sus "amigos" eran sus virtudes para Raquel. Y ahora, ella no estaba con él. No sabía la reacción que tendría al día siguiente con ella cuando la viera en el instituto, seguramente no la podría ni mirar a la cara, y la contestaría muy mal si ella le dirijiese la palabra, pero por otro lado estaría encantado de volver a hablar con ella.

Wesker llevaba en los laboratorios subterráneos unas tres horas, y aun no se había despertado algún otro mounstruo, tan solo les daban unos leves ticks en la frente. Las escamas de uno de ellos, que aun seguía dormido, eran de diferente color a las de las demás. Era un color marrón amarillento, mientras que las otras eran de color azul verdosas. Le empezaba a doler la espalda, de estar todo el tiempo de pie. Se había olvidado de que Oliveira le había comentado horas antes que tenía un buen nombre para el nuevo virus, pero la cosa quedó ahí y no volvieron a hablar de ello. Habitualmente, las ideas de Oliveira no eran muy apreciadas por Wesker, por lo que éste siguió pensando un nombre, tenía que ser algó que todas sus pertenencias tuvieran en común. Otra letra. W. La w le gustaba bastante, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Algo se rompió contra el suelo, a Oliveira se le rompió una probeta.

-¡Menuda mierda!- Exclamo el científico.-

-Es perfecto. Virus-M.- Dijo Wesker

-¿M de mierda?-


	3. ¿Horno o Cazuela?

Albert había visto como el reloj de su mesilla daba la hora que cambiaba de día. Era su último martes en España. Estaba tumbado en la cama, intentando dormirse, pero no podía. Aún resonaba la música del grupo que había tocado en su fiesta en sus oídos. Le apetecía bastante volver al instituto pronto. No encontraba otra manera de distraerse y no pensar en lo mismo. Patrice Wesker y su marido se estaban lavando los dientes en el baño de su habitación, que estaba a unos treinta pies de la habitación de su hijo. Aun así, podía oír como su padre intentaba vocalizar con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y su madre se reía. Las ramas de uno de los árboles plantados en el jardín de la casa golpeaban el cristal de una de las ventanas, pero Albert estaba tan cansado que ni se le pasaba por la cabeza levantarse para bajar la persiana. Su móvil estaba en la misma mesilla que el reloj, apagado. Pensó que quizá tendría algún mensaje o alguna llamada perdida, algo en el Facebook, incluso en Twitter. Se destapó y agarró el móvil, pulsó durante tres segundo el botón de encendido hasta que el aparató vibró y la pantalla se iluminó. Jamás hubiera pensado que tardaba tanto en salir el menú para introducir el pin, quizá era él, que en ese momento no podía estar más ansioso. Pulsó el botón siete cuatro veces, era su número de la suerte, el que casi nunca fallaba. Una musiquita combinada con un video de cuando él era pequeño y jugaba en un parque fue su mensaje de bienvenida. Como sabía que las llamadas perdidas y mensajes tardaban en llegar cuando han sido enviados mientras el móvil ha estado apagado, se conectó a internet mediante el Wi-fi de su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue meterse en Facebook, pinchó en el recuadro blanco en el que había que poner tu nombre de usuario y se desplegó un teclado táctil.

Patrice Wesker estaba observando a su hijo desde la puerta de la habitación de éste. Ella tampoco tenía sueño. Quizá todo esto era muy grande para su hijo, y solo era el principio. Cuando volvió a su habitación, su esposo estaba revisando unos documentos, que había recibido antes de manos de Oliveira. El matrimonio se fiaba plenamente en él, llevaba mucho tiempo trabajando para ellos, además, tuvo familia que trabajó para Umbrella, una de las sedes al mando de Wesker mucho tiempo atrás. Su hermano, Carlos, era miembro de la U.B.C.S. Llegó a Raccoon City en una operación tapadera, y, lo que Umbrella y la familia Wesker no sabía, era que sobrevivió, pero se cambió a los "buenos". El camisón que llevaba la señora Wesker se movía suavemente por la corriente de aire que hacía. Tenía toda la pinta de que esa noche habría tormenta de verano. Miró el reloj que estaba junto a su marido, ya era otro día.

Era de madrugada, Albert y su esposa estaban dormidos profundamente. Estaba lloviendo, y un poco de agua entraba por la ventana abierta, pero no llegaba a mojar la cama. Mientras, una sustancia se acumulaba en las venas de su hijo, despertándole por completo, y haciéndole gritar como si le estuvieran cortando el cuello. Albert Wesker salió lanzado de la cama y llegó a la habitación de su hijo al instante. Estaba tirándose de los pelos, retorciéndose en el suelo. Tenía los ojos rojos y lloraba sangre. Wesker le agarró de las muñecas, y le presionó contra el suelo, impidiendo prácticamente su movilidad. Patrice llegó instantes después, un poco desorientada, con una vacuna en la mano.

-¿Será suficiente?- Preguntó a su marido.

-Sí, su cuerpo ya ha empezado a reaccionar.- Dijo él.- Descansará toda la noche, espérame en la cama, anda.

Al rato, Albert Wesker llegó a su habitación. Su esposa estaba sentada en la cama, y con la mirada le preguntó que tal había ido todo.

-Está durmiendo.- Contestó él.

Después se metió en la cama y se volvió a dormir otra vez, esta vez, con muchas dificultades.

Al día siguiente, el olor que predominaba era el de tierra húmeda. Hubo tormenta toda la noche, y el cielo seguía nublado. Apenas se veía el sol. María llevaba una hora allí, apañando la casa y limpiando algunos destrozos de la fiesta de ayer. Patrice estaba leyendo el periódico de ese mismo día, poniendo caras absurdas cuando leía noticias que eran más absurdas todavía. También estaba tomando café, porque hacía un poco de frío. Albert Wesker se estaba vistiendo en uno de los baños, estaba cansado y le dolía todas las partes de su cuerpo. Parecía que hacia una vida desde que su hijo empezó a desarrollar el primer síntoma. Justo al nacer, le habían inyectado el Virus-T, no cabía duda de que su organismo lo iba a aceptar, como el de su padre. Ahora, años después, estaba teniendo efecto. Pronto se volvería tan fuerte y asombroso como su él.

Sandra y su jefe descansaban plácidamente tras una dura noche de trabajo. Hubo mucho movimiento en la morada de sus sujetos. Luces encendidas, música alta… Tan solo estaban a doscientos metros de ellos, y éstos no sabían de su existencia. Habitaban un caserón abandonado situado bajando la colina pero por la parte de atrás. Llevaban tiempo espiándolos, tenían algo que ellos querían. Aunque aparte de eso, el jefe de Sandra quería venganza. Habían puesto el despertador, para que sonara media hora después, cuando los adolescentes perdidos por su edad iban a los institutos. Iluminados 2.0 era más fuerte que ellos, pero Sandra y su jefe tenía algo que ellos no tenían: Un infiltrado. Sí, tenían un infiltrado en los laboratorios de Iluminados 2.0, que les pasaba información sobre avances y demás.

Sonó el despertador de la mesilla cercana a la cama de Albert. Era la hora de vestirse y de ir al instituto. Se sentó en la cama y se desperezó. Intentó recordar algo de la fiesta, pero no se acordaba de nada. Cuando se puso en pie, le temblaron las piernas, y le costó más de lo habitual llegar hasta el servicio. Allí abrió el grifo, del que salía agua muy caliente. Esto hizo que es espejo colocado encima del lavabo se empañase. Se lavó la cara y después se quitó el pijama. Estaba mucho más cansado de lo normal, las piernas se le doblaban y sentía como si tuviera una pelota saltarina dentro de la cabeza. Tenía la piel de gallina e iba a empezar a tiritar en breves. Fue en ese momento cuando alguien dio dos golpecitos a la puerta y dijo:

-¿Hijo, estás ya listo?-

Era su padre.

-Esp…

Albert dejó de hablar inmediatamente, esa no era su voz. Era mucho más grave, y sonaba mucho mas ronca. Respiró hondo e intentó volver a contestar a su padre.

-Me estoy vistiendo, papá. Espera un poco.-

Esta vez, era su voz de siempre. Terminó de vestirse, aun un poco confuso, y salió al pasillo. Su padre ya no estaba allí, sino que le estaba esperando abajo, con las llaves del coche en la mano. Patrice Wesker le miró fijamente a su marido, como si pudiera comunicarse con él mentalmente. Éste, se giró hacia ella de casualidad y la hizo una señal con la mano abierta, cortando el aire con ella, mientras abría un poco la boca y decía para sí mismo: _No se acuerda de nada. _

En esos mismos momentos, en los laboratorios subterráneos, Oliveira estaba escondido debajo de un mostrador situado en una de las salas de investigación. Miraba fijamente como Josh y Rubén trabajaban. Saco un bolígrafo de unos de los bolsillos de su bata, le quitó la capucha con la boca y escribió en unas hojas en blanco que sostenía con una de las manos. Las gotas de sudor le caían por la cara y parecía muy nervioso.

-Oliveira, ¿qué haces?- Preguntó Jorge.

Era otro de los científicos que trabaja con ellos. Tenía el pelo rizado y unos ojos azules bastante raros.

-Nada, solo estoy trabajando, como siempre.- Contestó Oliveira.-

-¿Trabajando? ¿Debajo de un mostrador?-

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?

Jorge puso cara de incomprensión y se fue por donde había venido. Las cosas eran cada día más raras en los laboratorios. De pronto, se paró en seco. Algo vibraba, era su móvil. Las reglas decían que había que ponerlo en silencio para no molestar a los demás trabajadores. Le había llegado un mensaje. Lo abrió y apenas se sorprendió. Era Wesker, convocando una reunión para dentro de una media hora. Era evidente lo que quería: estaban a martes y la serie M aun no había despertado. Wesker les pediría que lo hicieran artificialmente, aunque no siempre era una buena idea…

Albert abrió la puerta del coche y se montó en él. Su padre ya lo había arrancado. Se puso el cinturón y cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, mientras sentía que el coche se ponía en marcha. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, el coche ya estaba parado en frente del instituto, y su padre le miraba con cara de: _Tengo prisas, bájate ya. _

Ese día, fue peor que todos los anteriores y con diferencia. Le habían puesto un parte en educación física por no querer correr, y otro en historia por dormirse en la clase. La gente de su le sonreía y le comentaban cosas sobre la fiesta de ayer, pero él no se acordaba de nada, simplemente les devolvía la sonrisa y asentía. No había visto a Raquel por ningún lado y eso era algo extraño. José, el que se sentaba detrás de Albert, pasaba en ese momento por delante de él.

-José, ¿Has visto a Raquel?- Preguntó Albert

-No, desde ayer en el instituto no la vi.- Dijo él.

-¿Instituto? ¿No vino a mi fiesta?-

-No, si la estuviste buscando allí también. ¿No te acuerdas?

-Sí…

José siguió caminando por el pasillo, mientras que Albert, que estaba sentado en un banco del hall del instituto, sacó el móvil y miró si tenía alguna reclamación.

Sandra hablaba con su jefe sobre fastidiar ese día a la competencia, merecería la pena. Últimamente estaban muy aburridos. Realmente la mujer sentía mucha curiosidad por saber la identidad de su jefe, tarde o temprano lo descubriría. Ni siquiera le había visto la cara. Siempre iba tapado con una máscara de esgrima. Acordaron en gastar una broma pesada a la familia Wesker, habían pagado a dos hombres para que se hicieran pasar por policías. En ese momento, estaban de camino…

Patrice Wesker, discutía con María sobre cómo salía mejor el pollo asado, si en la cazuela, o en el horno. De pronto, el timbre sonó y maría fue a abrir la puerta, mientras Patrice se sentaba en una banqueta y observaba la comida.

-Señora Patrice, preguntan por usted.- Gritó María desde el recibidor.-

La señora Wesker se levantó y camino hacía allí, después, al ver a los dos policías que estaban en la puerta, preguntó:

-¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-Hemos recibido una llamada, por lo visto trabajan con cosas ilegales, queda usted y su marido detenidos.-


	4. 896

Patrice Wesker se puso blanca y no supo qué hacer ni cómo actuar. María se tapaba la boca con la mano.

-Pasen, por favor.- Dijo Patrice

Los dos policías pasaron al interior de la casa, y María cerró la puerta cuando ellos entraron.

-¿Tiene usted un abogado?- Preguntó uno de los policías.

La esposa de Albert Wesker no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que sería lo correcto y qué el error.

-Debe haber un error.- Dijo María muy preocupada.

-María, vete por favor.- Contestó la señora Wesker

La asistenta de la familia subió las escaleras hasta el primer piso, donde se agachó y miró desde allí. Notaba el nerviosismo de la señora Wesker, y no lo comprendía del todo. Si fuera mentira, les podría decir que era un malentendido, pero no decía nada, ni siquiera parpadeaba. María corrió hacia la habitación del matrimonio y fue derecha hacia un cuadro que representaba el pasado, presente y futuro. Detrás de él, estaba una de las cajas fuertes de la casa, que no contenía dinero ni joyas, sino algo más oportuno en esos momentos. No tenía ninguna combinación, ni ninguna llave, siempre permanecía abierta. Lo único que había qué hacer era activar los mecanismos que apartaban el cuadro de ese lugar. Lo había visto todo un año atrás, en Nochevieja. Patrice Wesker había estado constipada, y esas noches tenía siempre un vaso con una jarra de agua en su mesilla. Cuando todos celebraban el año nuevo, María subió a limpiar la habitación, y agarró el vaso, que tenía agua dentro. Estrella se metió entre sus piernas y la asistenta derramó el agua sobre el cuadro, produciendo que éste se abriera. Una 9 mm estaba allí, envuelta con papel de cocina.

María no tenía agua en ese momento, y no la daría tiempo a ir hacia el baño. Se puso frente al cuadro y lo escupió tres veces. Después, con el delantal, lo restregó por la mayor parte, y éste se corrió por unos pequeños carriles hacia la parte superior de la caja fuerte, donde estaba la pistola, sin papel ni nada. La asistenta la agarró y la miró durante unos segundos, después corrió hacia las escaleras del lado oeste de la casa, que llevaban directamente al jardín. Allí, Estrella ladraba a una pelota colocada dentro de la piscina. Desde las cristaleras, María veía a la señora Wesker discutir con los policías y mirar su reloj, seguramente esperando a que su marido llegara. La asistenta se armó de valor y entró en el interior de la casa por una de las puertas, lo hizo muy silenciosamente.

Patrice les había invitado a sentarse en el sofá, hasta que su marido llegase y se encargara de todo. No tenía ningún arma a mano, a demás, si los liquida allí mismo, pueden ser investigados y fastidiar todos sus planes. Iba a preguntarles si les apetecía una taza de té, cuando María apareció gritando con una pistola en la mano y los mató. Después, se desmayó.

Albert Wesker escuchó disparos cuando estaba subiendo con el coche por la carretera de la colina. Tenía la ventanilla bajada y se oyeron perfectamente. Aceleró y ni siquiera aparcó el coche cuando llegó hasta la casa. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta, y era una forma más rápida de llegar al interior de la casa que abriendo la puerta con la llave. Allí, en el recibidor, su esposa sostenía una pistola en la mano, y la chacha junto con dos hombres vestidos de uniforme estaban muertos.

Albert Wesker miró a Patrice fijamente. Ella aun estaba asustada y nerviosa.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó él.

-Yo no he sido, debes creerme.-

-No importa si has sido tú, pero lo correcto no ha sido eso. Ni siquiera sé que ha hecho María.-

-María no está muerta, solo se ha desmayado.- Dijo Patrice.

Oliveira, Jorge, Josh, Rubén y cinco empleados más estaban sentados en sillas alrededor de una gran mesa, esperando a que el jefe llegara, todos estaban callados, todos tenían buenas noticias, de esas que pueden suponer su ascenso. Se estaban mordiendo las uñas, porque la espera era insoportable. A Josh se le ocurrió algo para romper el hielo: poner los pies sobre la mesa. Pero tuvo que quitarlos al instante por varias amenazas en forma de miradas procedentes de sus compañeros.

-No le debe de quedar mucho, ¿no?- Dijo Rubén

-Estará de camino, ya veréis.- Contestó Oliveira.

-¡Es la hora!...

-Estoy lista, jefe.- Dijo Sandra

Desalojaban el caserón porque sabían que serían buscados por todas partes. Estimaban que un día sería suficiente. El señor Albert Wesker ya estaría preparado para matarlos.


	5. Bloody Mary

Sandra salió al exterior y estornudó al instante, su jefe seguía metiendo cosas en la mochila que se llevaban.

-¿A dónde nos vamos?- Preguntó la chica.

-No muy lejos de aquí, a un piso del barrio del Retiro.-

-Conduzco yo, si quieres.- Propuso ella.

-Ve arrancando, ahora voy.-

Sandra dio la vuelta al caserón, el coche estaba guardado en un pequeño garaje. Metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos y sacó las llaves del coche. Después, apretó el botón de desbloqueo, y el coche se iluminó.

Patrice Wesker y su marido estaban sentados en el sofá, ella le había contado todo lo que había pasado, y estaban muy intranquilos porque no sabían la razón por la cual María había conseguido obtener la pistola. Aun no había entrado en razón, seguía tendida en el suelo, y habían probado con todo para despertarla.

-Habrá que matarla, cuando lo haga.- Dijo Wesker

-¿Cuándo haga el qué?-

-Cuando se despierte.-

-Es injusto, quizá lo descubrió por casualidad, ni siquiera sé si sin querer lo dejé abierto. Aunque ahora mismo no se me ocurren motivos…

-Esperaremos a ver…

En ese momento, la asistenta tosió, y se retorció sobre sí misma. Albert Wesker la agarró del cuello y la elevó, hasta que María tocó la pared con la cabeza. Ésta apenas podía abrir los ojos, y seguía tosiendo.

-Oye, que solo ha sido un desmayo...- La dijo Wesker

-Suéltame.- Dijo ella con dificultad.-

-No hasta que nos digas como sabías lo del cuadro. ¿Eres una espía? ¿Qué más sabes sobre nosotros?-

-Hace tiempo… ¡Suéltame, así no puedo hablar!

Albert Wesker abrió su mano que seguía alrededor del cuello de la asistenta y esta se cayó contra el suelo. Allí, prosiguió hablando:

-Hace tiempo, mientras limpiaba, se me derramó agua sobre él. Eso es todo…

-¿Por qué los mastates?- Preguntó Wesker

-Porque yo los añoro mucho, y no quiero que se los lleven. Son mi única familia.

-Muy bien, haz las maletas, estás despedida.- Dijo Wesker

Patrice se levantó del sofá y le susurró algo al oído a su marido: _No vamos a contratar a otra para los pocos días (Si Dios quiere) que nos quedan aquí…_

-María, espera, mejor quédate, lo… siento. Siento que me tengo que ir a una reunión.- Dijo Wesker

Los científicos seguían esperando, bastante impacientes. Oliveira miraba a todos los demás, para él, todos eran sospechosos, aunque en realidad, no sabía muy bien quién era el sospechoso, si ellos o él.

-Siento haberos hecho esperar.- Dijo una voz detrás de él.

Todos se giraron, y asintieron con la cabeza a su jefe, que venía un poco despeinado. Albert Wesker se sentó y se puso cómodo, después, explicó:

-Os he reunido ahora, para deciros que estamos a martes, y que vosotros me dijisteis que la Serie M despertaría el sábado pasado, pasaría unos días en remojo, y el viernes por la tarde los liberaríamos. ¿Por qué aun no están despiertos? ¿Alguien me lo explica?

-Yo señor.- Dijo Josh.- No han despertado aún porque su metabolismo no es suficiente, hay que seguir alimentándolos.

-Me da igual.- Gritó Wesker.- Mañana mismo, bajaré, y espero verlos en remojo.

Después de eso, se levantó y se fue por donde había venido, sin decir nada más. Todos los científicos miraban hacia el suelo, suspirando.

**5 horas después**

Albert bajó del coche, el instituto había sido una mierda ese día. Su padre se bajó después que él, y le empujó hacia delante un poco. Al fondo, había salido alguien de la casa, y corría hacia ellos. Albert sonrió, jamás hubiera pensado que ella se alegraba tanto de verle. De pronto, la mujer paró en seco, y su cuerpo se preparó para acoger en el interior las balas que el señor Wesker la disparó. María estaba muerta en el suelo, y la sangre se expandía por todos los sitios.


	6. 5 Horas Antes Parte 1

María se quedó a solas con Patrice Wesker. Ninguna dijo nada más, tan solo se oía el _tic tac _del reloj y a veces, los ladridos de Estrella. Albert Wesker había bajado a los laboratorios hacía por lo menos veinte minutos. La asistenta estaba insatisfecha, algo la dolía por dentro. Y tenía que preguntarlo porque si no estallaba.

-Señora, ¿Es verdad todo?- Preguntó María.

-María, ni siquiera eran policías, tienen placas falsas, no traen documentación, y la pistola es de mentira.

-¿Quiere decir que he matado en vano?-

-No, no he dicho eso. Ha sido una broma de muy mal gusto, se lo merecían.- Dijo Patrice

María se olía que todo era verdad, que allí se hacían cosas ilegales. Si no, en algún momento, la señora le habría dicho que era todo mentira.

-Seguiré limpiando señora, aun no he hecho la parte de arriba.- Dijo María

La asistenta se levantó y subió las escaleras, pero no cogió la escoba ni nada para limpiar, sino que preparó todo para una fuga rápida.

Wesker acababa de subir de los laboratorios subterráneos, y encontró a su esposa echada en el sofá. Acababa de ordenar a su equipo científico que despertara a la serie M de una vez por todas. Cuando había examinado a los falsos policías, no había encontrado nada sobre su procedencia. Pero era obvio que alguien sabía lo que estaban haciendo, seguramente había un espía en la casa. Pero era de esperar que María no. Tenía confianza en ella, además, ha matado por ellos, jamás los traicionaría. Eso apuntaba, a que el traidor estaba abajo, investigando.

-Creo que es Oliveira, se le veía muy nervioso.- Dijo Wesker a su esposa.

-¿En serio? Creo que no tendría agallas para hacer algo así, es medio retrasado.

-Sí, eso de que tiene signos de retraso aparentes es verdad. Pero le han podido comprar.- Expuso Albert

-Piensa, si tú quisieras espiar a alguien para destruir sus planes, no confiarías en el más tonto.-

-No es tan tonto, podría hacerlo perfectamente. Solo es menos espabilado que los demás…

-Ni que los demás fueran listos.- Dijo Patrice

-Si los comparas conmigo, no.

Albert se quedó fijo mirando al suelo, y segundos después volvió por donde había venido: a los laboratorios.

Mientras Sandra conducía, su jefe miraba por la ventanilla del asiento del copiloto. Madrid estaba lleno de semáforos y pasos de cebra, por lo que cada dos por tres tenían que parar.

-¿Crees que ya estarán buscándonos?- Preguntó Sandra.

-No, es muy pronto, dentro de una hora o dos, no lo dudes.- Dijo su jefe.

-¿Me dirás algún día quien eres y por qué quieres venganza?-

-En un futuro no muy lejano. Ya te conté hace tiempo que Umbrella, liderada por Albert Wesker mató a un ser querido, y destrozó la vida de varia gente. Créeme, si estuvieras en mi situación, harías lo mismo.

-Te comprendo… Pero, ¿Qué pasará cuando te vengues? ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

-Digamos que seguiremos amándonos, pero en un sitio mejor. Donde no existe el dolor.

-No hables así, me inquietas.- Dijo Sandra- Aunque no te lo creas, me cuesta amar a alguien que apenas conozco. Eres todo un misterio para mí. Y no puedo seguir queriéndote a ciegas. Si tú también me quieres, déjame verte.-

-Estate más pendiente de la carretera.- Fue lo único que dijo él.

-Dadme motivos por los que deba creeros. Sé que uno de vosotros pasa información.- Dijo Wesker.- Jorge, tu primero.

-Señor, jamás te traicionaría. Si yo fuera el topo, no seguiría trabajando para que tus planes tengan éxito.

-¿Sospechas de alguien?- Preguntó Wesker

-De Oliveira, le vi debajo de un mostrador observando a otros dos de mis compañeros.

-¡Eso es mentira! Bueno, es cierto. Pero no espiaba. Solo sospechaba, sé quién es el topo…

-Bien, dime entonces quién es.- Dijo Wesker

-Es Josh.-

-Sí, señor, soy yo.- Dijo Josh irónicamente, y Wesker se rió con los demás.

-¿Motivos para acusar, Oliveira?-

-Aun no tengo nada claro. Pero últimamente se comportaba de una manera muy muy extraña.

-Ya. Muy bien, es evidente que aparte de haber un topo aquí, hay alguien que nos vigila. ¿Alguna idea?

-¿Te refieres cerca de esta casa?- Preguntó Jorge.

-Tiene que estar cerca…

Los científicos no tenían idea de nada de eso. Pero Wesker sabía perfectamente que había alguien cerca de ellos.

-Vale, chicos. Cambiando de tema. ¿Hicisteis lo que os pedí?

-Sssssí. Está todo listo… Calculamos que dentro de unas horas…

-Muy bien Oliveira, cállate ya.- Le cortó Wesker.- Quiero que me aviséis.

Albert Wesker se dio la vuelta y caminó dirección puerta de su casa. Oliveira, que le vio, le siguió.

-Señor, espera. Te juro que yo no he sido.- Dijo

-Ahhh sí, se me olvidaba.- Dijo mientras sacaba una pistola y le acribillaba a balazos.

Aunque, no estaba del todo seguro que era Oliveira. De todas maneras, ya era hora de ir a investigar por ahí fuera.

-Es aquí, frena.- Dijo el jefe de Sandra.

-Muy bien.- Dijo ella mientras pulsaba el freno.

Aparcaron el coche donde pudieron, y los dos se bajaron. Abrieron el maletero y sacaron todo su equipaje, después Sandra se quedó fija mirando el edificio en el que se iban a alojar. Era bastante viejo, y era obvio que estaba abandonado.

-¿En serio?- Le preguntó a su jefe

-Sí, ¿Por qué no?- Le respondió él.

-No era lo que esperaba.- Apuntó Sandra mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Pues es mejor de lo que yo esperaba.- Dijó su jefe.

Tuvieron que romper un candado que bloqueaba la puerta de entrada al edificio, y luego, malamente, lo volvieron a poner por dentro. Si el edificio ya era viejo por fuera, por dentro lo era aun más.

-¿Te gusta?

-No.- Dijo Sandra

-Es de mi propiedad.-

-Estarás orgulloso…

-Sí, bastante. No te alejes mucho, el edificio es grande y seguramente no estemos solos.

-Vaya, ¿compartes el bloque con alguien?

-Desde hace tiempo, es mi laboratorio…


	7. 5 Horas Antes Parte 2

Albert Wesker estaba sentado en una silla. Había encontrado un caserón vacío hacía poco tiempo. Era bastante grande, y estaba amueblado, lo que indicaba que vivía o vive gente. Pero no había ropa, comida o gel en el baño. Estaba a unos ochocientos metros de su casa, y jamás lo había visto antes. El móvil le comenzó a vibrar y lo sacó de su bolsillo.

-¿Si?

-¿Has encontrado algo?- Contestó su esposa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Lo he encontrado, sí. Está despejado.

-No tardes, Albert estará a punto de salir.

-Me queda poco que hacer aquí. Adiós.

Wesker se fue hasta su coche y abrió el maletero. Sacó un maletín, que parecía pesar mucho, pero él no tuvo problemas. Contenía cinco minas. Así, si explotaban, significaba que los inquilinos del caserón habían vuelto.

Sandra pulsó el botón con el número 9 en el ascensor. Su jefe la había dicho que su habitación estaba allí, la 999. En cambio, la de él estaba en la décima planta, habitación 1001. El ascensor era pequeño y los dos estaban un poco apretujados.

-¿Por qué no podemos estar juntos en una habitación?- Le preguntó a su jefe.

-Nunca lo hemos hecho, no querrás que esté todo el día con la careta puesta…

-No, lo que quiero es que me dejes verte.

El ascensor se detuvo, había llegado a la novena planta. Sandra miró a su jefe, y este le apartó la mirada.

-Revisa tu equipaje. Nos vemos.- Dijo él

Sandra salió del ascensor, mirando todavía a su jefe. Solo cuando las puertas se cerraron, vio el pasillo que tenía por delante. Todo lleno de puertas, ninguna ventana. Había bastante humedad, y la luz era muy leve. La habitación que más cerca estaba del ascensor era la 900, eso significaba que la suya era la última de todas. Arrastraba la maleta, estaba cansada y bastante vaga. Cuando pasó por la 920, se paró en seco. Alguien arañaba esa puerta desde dentro. _Seguramente un perro… _ Pero eso no fue nada con lo que escuchaba en las otras habitaciones. Cuando al fin llegó a la suya, metió la llave en la cerradura y giró hacia la izquierda. Era una habitación bastante pequeña. Se podía llamar estudio. Tiró sus pertenencias a la cama y se sentó junto a ellas. Abrió la maleta y se tapó la cara con la mano. Había algo que ella no había puesto allí. Se trataba de varias armas con múltiples cargadores. Se levantó y cogió una de ellas. Recuerdos del pasado la vineron a la mente, cuando tenía envidia a una chica de su clase. Era la mejor en todo. _Claire Redfield…_

Estaba tirado en el suelo de la clase, se había abierto la cabeza con una de las esquinas de la mesa de al lado. Todos se acercaban a él, le tiraban de las piernas y de los brazos. Hasta que empezaron a morderle. Le arrancaban trozos de piel y de músculo. Albert gritaba pero nadie iba a ayudarle. Cerró los ojos unos momentos, porque no podía soportar el dolor, y cuando los volvió a abrir, no podía creer lo que veía: su profesora de de lengua le arrancaba la pierna mientras decía: Albert

_Albert…_

_Albert…_

-¡Albert!

A la cuarta vez, Albert volvió al mundo real, toda la clase se reía y cuchicheaba. Se miró los brazos, y el resto de su cuerpo, su piel se volvía violeta. Se levantó sin pensárselo dos veces, y salió de la clase corriendo. Los conserjes se le quedaron mirando cuando pasó por el recibidor del instituto y se tiró al suelo cuando llegó al patio. Veinte minutos después, estaba sentado en su coche, y su padre le sonreía.

-¿Cómo te encuentras ahora?- Le preguntó

-Sigo mareado.

-Es normal

-No es normal. Todo lo que pasa en esta familia no es normal.- Dijo Albert

-Tranquilízate, ya vamos a casa.

-Me voy a callar, ¡me voy a callar!- Dijo muy enfadado Albert

-Pero hijo…

-¡Me voy a callar!

María miraba por la ventana muy preocupada. Tres años llevaba sirviendo para la misma casa, y ahora… Suspiró y se llevó la mano al pecho. Había pasado todo bastante rápido, y al darse cuenta, tenía la maleta hecha y se iría por miedo.

-Vete ya, antes de que él vuelva.- Dijo Patrice, que la había estado mirando a escondidas todo ese tiempo.

-Sí, no perderé más tiempo. Espero que sean felices.- Dijo la asistenta.

-Espero que no sea mucho pedir…- Comenzó a decir Patrice

-Tranquila.

-Espera, si mi esposo te ve corriendo, va a creer que te vas a chivar.

-Lo que me parece raro es que usted confíe en mí.- Dijo María

-Sí. Y por eso… no sé cómo decírtelo…

-No me entretenga más, por favor.

-¡María!- Gritó la señora Wesker.- Sal del país, vete lejos…

La asistenta se indignó mucho más. Cogió la maleta y se fue de la habitación. Patrice Wesker dudaba el contenido de la maleta. Tan solo habría dos o tres pertenencias, ya que María no dormía en la casa.

Abajo, en el jardín, vio al pequeño Albert, con muy mala cara. Tenía que despedirse de él, decirle que le fuera bien. Corrió hacia él, porque no quería perder mucho más tiempo. Pero paró cuando se dio cuenta de que el coche estaba a tres metros de él, un poco escondido entre los arbustos. Albert Wesker se dejó ver instantes después.

María estaba muerta en el suelo, y la sangre se expandía por todos los sitios.

**En ese momento, en los laboratorios subterráneos…**

-Ya han despertado, avisar al jefe.


	8. La 999

El jefe de Sandra estaba mirando por una de las ventanas con reja que tenía su habitación. La gente apenas pasaba por la calle donde estaba su edificio situado. De pronto, se escuchó Judas, de Lady Gaga. Era su móvil.

-Yo al aparato.

-Soy yo, jefe. Wesker ha enviado a los bichos ya. Dentro de unos días, todo se irá a la mierda.

-Muy bien, Josh, gracias por avisar. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, me he salvado por los pelos. Wesker supo que había un traidor en los laboratorios. Ha matado a Oliveira, un compañero mío.

-Bueno, lo importante es que estás bien. No hagas nada que parezca sospechoso. Adiós.

Sandra se tumbó en la cama de la habitación, y se quedó dormida. Estaba bastante cansada. Habían pasado unas cinco horas desde que habían llegado, posiblemente ya era la hora de la merienda. Los ruidos que había escuchado durante ese tiempo, habían sido aterradores, inhumanos. Realmente estaba muy preocupada. Le sonaban las tripas de hambre, pero no tenía ni siquiera una bolsa de patatas fritas allí, tendría que esperar a volver a ver a su jefe, que por cierto, aun no sabía nada de él desde que se separaron. Cuando estaba profundamente dormida, algo la despertó. Alguien llamaba a la puerta. Se levantó algo extraña y confusa, e intentó mirar por una mirilla que no existía.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó Sandra

Nadie contestó, pero volvieron a golpear la puerta.

Sandra abrió, y al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba un hombre viejo, con rasgos asiáticos.

-Espera, no abras a nadie.- Dijo alguien que corría por el pasillo hacia ellos.

Era su jefe.

La chica y el anciano le miraron. Pero cuando éste estaba a unos veinte metros de ellos, el asiático se lanzó a morder a la chica. Los dos, cayeron al interior de la habitación, y la puerta se cerró tras ellos.

-El equipo se está trasladando ahora mismo. Aún no han llegado. Los soltaremos en los cuatro puntos cardinales de la capital. Soltarán uno en Méndez Álvaro. Otro en Casa de Campo. Otro, en el aeropuerto de Barajas. Y el último, en la Moraleja. Todos, se encontraran en el centro de la ciudad. En el margen de norte a sur que hay de la calle Serrano y el Retiro.

-¿Cuánto tardarán más o menos?- Preguntó Albert Wesker

-Dos días, comenzarán a moverse y a arrasaran la ciudad, cuando se choquen en el centro de la ciudad, morirán automáticamente.- Contestó Jorge.

-¿Y qué hay de los humanos?-

-Esta madrugada, aproximadamente a las seis o siete. Los liberaremos en el lago del parque.

-¿Del Retiro?

-Sí, hay instalada una red de limpieza de esa agua, y meteremos las capsulas con los humanos dentro por allí, las tuberías son lo suficientemente anchas para ellos. Las capsulas están hechas de una material que para que nos entendamos, es como las pastillas, se disuelven cuando llegan al estómago. Bien, las capsulas se disuelven cuando las cubre el agua. Lo demás pasará solo, Albert.

-Así me gusta. Vuélveme a llamar si tienes alguna otra noticia.

Patrice Wesker veía "Allá tú" cuando su esposo se sentó con ella a verlo.

-Sigues enfadada, ¿no?-

-¿Tú qué crees? Ella era inocente, era buena persona. No diría nada. Además, delante de tu hijo.

-No sé qué decirte, sé que no tenía que haberlo hecho.

-Al menos, reconoces tu error.

-Oye, debes irte con Albert.

-¿Ya?

-Sí, está llegando la hora…

-Muy bien. ¿Tú cuando vienes?

-Cuando pueda, créeme.

Patrice se levantó de un salto, y se fue a hablar con su hijo, que estaba tumbado en la cama, aun seguía un poco violeta.

-¿Se puede?

-Sí, pasa…

-Será mejor que mañana te despidas.

-Muy bien, muy bien.

-Nos tenemos que ir, hijo.

-Que sí, que vale. Por cierto, hoy no me esperéis, que no voy a cenar.

Su madre le acarició el pelo un poco y después se fue.

Sandra gritaba y usaba todas sus fuerzas para quitarse al anciano de encima. Estaba muy asustada. En cambio su jefe, daba golpes desde fuera a la puerta, porque no se podría abrir. El asiático la mordió con todas su fuerzas, y la sangre manaba de su tobillo a chorros. Cuando iba a gritar ayuda, para que el que golpeaba la puerta la ayudara, se dio cuenta de que no conocía su nombre.

-¡Ayuda!

Los golpes cesaron, pero el anciano volvió a abrir la boca y la mordió en el muslo de la misma pierna.

Su jefe, había dejado de golpear para tirar la puerta a base de balazos de escopeta, tras tres intentos, finalmente tiró la puerta abajo y mató al caníbal.

-¿Te ha mordido?- La preguntó

-Sí, me duele mucho.

-Tengo algo en el pasillo para curarte, no te muevas.

-No te vayas, por favor.- Dijo Sandra mientras se la caían las lágrimas.

-No tardo.

Pasaron dos minutos hasta que su jefe volvió. Pero no llevaba consigo ni vendas, ni agua ni algún medicamento. Sino un cartucho de escopeta.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- Le preguntó

-Salvarte.- Dijo él mientras agarraba la escopeta con las piernas y la recargaba. Después, apuntó a la chica, que estaba tumbada en el suelo y había perdido mucha sangre.

-Espera. Antes, déjame ver cómo eres. Por favor.- Dijo Sandra entre lágrimas y suspiros…

Su jefe se arrodilló y puso su cabeza junto a la de ella, después, ella le quitó temblando la máscara de esgrima y observó su verdadera cara. Con otra mano le acarició una de las mejillas, y después le besó en esa misma.


	9. Inicios

Esa noche hizo bastante calor pegajoso en Madrid. Patrice Wesker había dejado el aire acondicionado preparado para funcionar toda la noche. Su esposo, Albert Wesker no podía dormir, pero no por el calor, sino porque estaba pendiente de una llamada muy importante. En cambio, su hijo dormía cómodamente en su habitación, se conoce que el enfado le cansaba mucho.

Pasaban las horas, y seguía contemplando el cadáver de Sandra. Hasta muerta parecía dulce. Aun no se había puesto la careta de esgrima de nuevo, porque total, ya nadie podría saber en ese edificio su verdadera identidad. Le empezó a doler el culo de estar sentado tanto tiempo, y poco a poco se fue levantando del suelo. Tenía las piernas muy dormidas, y le costó volver a andar. Hacía bastante calor, y el sudor le caía por la cara. Según salía de la habitación 999, fue escuchando los gritos de ansiedad de los demás ocupantes de la planta al oír los disparos. Era la hora de que ellos estiraran también las piernas.

Mientras, en el centro de la ciudad, un grupo de personas reventaban una de las puertas de las alcantarillas. Tenían en los camiones cien capsulas de infectados para ser enviadas por las tuberías que estaban instaladas bajo el Retiro. En una media hora, emergerían a la superficie.

-Es la hora, chicos.- Dijo el jefe de Sandra para sí mismo. Después, pulsó uno de los botones de la mesa de mandos y controles. Puso observar en las pantallas que tenía encima de su cabeza como todas las puertas de las habitaciones se abrían solas. Los ocupantes no tardaron mucho en salir de ellas.

-Hijo, es la hora. No sé porque el despertador no ha sonado.- Dijo Patrice

-Un poco más…

-Venga… que nos tenemos que ir…

-¿Ya?

-Podemos pasar por el instituto antes, si quieres.

-No, mejor no…- Dijo Albert.- Espera, y ¿mis cosas?

-Mientras te vistes yo guardo todo, venga.

Albert se levantó adormilado aún, cogió una camiseta y un pantalón del armario, y unos calzones y calcetines de la mesilla. Después, se fue al baño. Su madre echaba el resto de la ropa en una gran maleta, no tenían demasiada prisa, pero cuanto antes se fueran mejor. En ese momento, su esposo entró en la habitación y comenzó a guardar cosas junto a ella.

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó a su esposo.

-Me ha llamado Josh. La gente está gritando porque han aparecido cadáveres en el lago.

-Eso es bueno, ¿no?

-Supongo. De momento va todo como lo planeamos.- Dijo Wesker

-No sé donde nos vamos a ir, Albert.

-Ehhh, tranquila. Tú coge el coche, y sal de España, intenta llegar hasta Paris al menos. No pienses en lo que dejas atrás, piensa en lo que vamos a hacer. Todo irá bien, ya verás. Que tampoco se te olvide el trasportín de Estrella.

-Cierto, tengo que cogerlo. Cógeme el móvil del niño, que está encima de la mesilla anda.

Las escaleras del edificio estaban tomadas por los infectados. La única manera de llegar a la planta baja sin encontrarse con ellos era el ascensor, ya que no sabían pulsar botones. Una vez en el recibidor, el jefe de Sandra se lió a tiros y a golpes con algunos de los muertos que se tiraron a por él. Cuando estuvo tranquilo, abrió el candado de la puerta principal, permitiendo así que los infectados que llegaran hasta allí pudieran salir a la calle.


	10. Persecución

Patrice conducía bastante rápido por la ciudad, hacía una media hora desde que habían salido de su casa, y ahora daban vueltas por la ciudad porque un coche les estaba siguiendo.

-Mamá, acelera un poco más, que nos va a dar.- Dijo su hijo, que miraba por el cristal trasero.

-¿Le ves la cara?- Le preguntó

-No, lleva una máscara de… un deporte.

-Agárrate fuerte, ¿Quieres?

El coche circulaba en ese momento por los alrededores de Atocha, donde el caos estaba sembrado. La gente corría y gritaba desesperada, pero en el interior del coche nadie sabía por qué.

-Mamá mira a tu derecha.- Dijo bastante asustado Albert.

Patrice Wesker observó por la ventanilla de la derecha como varias personas se estaban comiendo a otra, que aun seguía viva y gritando. Aquel despiste al volante les costó muy caro, la conductora no se había dado cuenta de que el coche que tenían delante había parado, y chocaron brutalmente contra él. Con tanta fuerza, que el vehículo se levantó del suelo y volvió a caer del revés.

Albert estaba muy asustado, y el cinturón le estaba ahogando. Su madre, fue la primera en quitárselo, y cayó torpemente contra el techo del coche. Fue en ese momento, cuando una de las puertas se abrió, y alguien le cortó el cinturón a Albert con un cuchillo, después, le agarró de un brazo y le sacó del coche.

-¡Albert!- Gritó su madre.

La esposa de Albert Wesker abrió la puerta difícilmente, ya que estaba arriba de su cabeza, y salió del vehículo difícilmente también.

-Alto, o mato al niño.- Dijo el enmascarado apuntando con una pistola a la cabeza de Albert.

-¿Quién eres, y qué quieres?- Dijo Patrice

-Venganza. Por cierto, ten cuidado, alguien viene hacia a ti.

Cuando la señora Wesker miró hacia atrás, se quedó atónita. Un grupo de cinco o siete personas iba hacia ella. No tenían ojos, y realmente eran parecidos a los anfibios, con escamas.

-¡Mamá, ten cuidado!- Gritó Albert, que aún seguía intentado liberarse del enmascarado.

Patrice se metió otra vez en el coche, y dentro, comenzó a rebuscar por todas partes. Había colocado armas en puntos estratégicos, para que si la policía les paraba, no encontraran nada.

-¡Mamá!- Volvió a gritar Albert. Pero esta vez no fue por el peligro que corría su madre, sino porque se le llevaban.

Pero su madre estaba pendiente de buscar un arma para matar al grupo de infectados que se acercaban cada vez más. Abrió la guantera, y observó una combinación numérica que había al fondo. Los dedos la temblaban, y estaba muy fría. Pulsó 121210 y un asiento trasero se corrió. Todas las armas cayeron gracias a la fuerza de la gravedad, ya que el coche estaba bocabajo. Patrice dio la vuelta y se metió en el hueco que había en la zona trasera, los infectados comenzaron a golpear el coche desde fuera.

-¡Albert, ten cuidado!- Gritó Patrice.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta.

Arrastrándose llegó hasta donde habían caído todas las armas, y cogió una escopeta M3. Los gritos de la gente ahí fuera eran cada vez más angustiosos y más desesperanzadores.

-¿Qué piensas conseguir haciendo esto?- Preguntó Albert

-¿Te lo vuelvo a repetir? Lo hago por venganza, además, quiero saber que tienes en el cuerpo.

-Venganza de qué, a ver. Y no tengo nada, solo experimento cambios de adolescentes.

-Tu padre, mató a mi hermano. Y destrozó a mi familia, claro.- Dijo el enmascarado. Y en cuanto a tu adolescencia, debes saber que tu padre te metió su mismo virus que lleva él cuando eras pequeño.

-Si tú lo dices… ¿Y a donde me llevas?- Preguntó Albert.

-Donde no te puedan encontrar nunca tus padres.- Contestó el enmascarado.

-¿En realidad es necesario todo esto?- Dijo Albert suspirando.

-Ya lo creo.

Los infectados unieron sus fuerzas para poner el coche de la señora Wesker bien, después, siguieron golpeándole, esperando a que la única persona que había dentro saliera. Ya estaba preparada para eso, solo tenía que actuar rápido. Se quitó los pantalones y la camiseta, y se puso las dos cosas al revés, es decir: lo de dentro para fuera y viceversa. Ahora, ya no era una ropa corriente, sino llena de bolsillos para las armas y esas cosas. Después de un minuto o dos, ya no quedaba ninguna cosa de utilidad en el coche, ya estaba preparada para salir fuera.

Primero mató a los que estaban asomados por las ventanillas, que eran cinco. Después, de una patada, abrió una de las puertas traseras y salió a la calle, donde había infectados por todas partes.


	11. Tortura

Patrice Wesker jamás habría imaginado la resistencia de aquellos infectados: había gastado tres cartuchos de escopeta con cada uno, y eso que les disparaba en la cabeza. Mucha gente la pedía ayuda, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería buscar a su hijo.

-¡Señora!

Alguien la llamaba, Patrice se dio la vuelta y vio como dos infectados se acercaban a un hombre que estaba en el suelo mirándola. A la señora Wesker no la importó.

-Espera, señora. Yo he visto todo. Sé donde se han ido.

Patrice volvió a mirar hacia él.

-Pero por favor, ayúdame.

-Antes, dime por donde.- Dijo Patrice

-Han ido todo recto, y han girado a la derecha en la primera calle. Por favor…

La señora Wesker alzó la escopeta y mató al hombrecillo: al fin y al cabo, si mataba a los infectados, otros le matarían. Mejor acabar con su sufrimiento así.

Comenzó a llover, y a Patrice se la pegó el pelo en la cara. Corrió hacía donde el hombre la había dicho, y aquella calle, estaba mucho peor que la anterior. Solo mataba a los que iban a por ella, no gastaría balas para salvar a la gente, porque, iban a morir de todos modos pronto.

Comprobó el estado de su munición, y prefirió usar ahora una pistola potente. Se sacó el móvil y marcó el número de su esposo.

-Vamos, cógelo, por favor.- Se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Qué pasa, donde estás?- Preguntó Albert

-Albert… el niño, no está.- Patrice rompió a llorar.

-¿Dónde estás?-

-Estoy en el centro de Madrid. La gente está gritando, está corriendo, está muriendo… he tenido un accidente… y las balas no me aguantarán para siempre.

-Tranquilízate. ¿Qué ha pasado con el niño?-

-Nos perseguían, y se lo han llevado. No sé dónde. El coche no funciona. Estoy muy preocupada Albert.

-Josh, amigo. Actúa ahora. Confío en ti.- Dijo el enmascarado.

-Muy bien, jefe. Allá voy, no creo salir vivo, así que espero que todo te salga bien.

-Lo mismo digo. Espero con fuerza otra llamada tuya. Adiós.

-Adiós jefe.

Josh colgó, y miró con recelo la casa que tenía delante. Recargó su arma y abrió la puerta principal. Allí, en la sala de estar, estaba su objetivo hablando por el móvil.

Albert Wesker miraba con el cejo fruncido la sombra de alguien que estaba tras él, disimulaba hablando por teléfono, pero en realidad, ya le había dicho a su mujer que intentaría ir a buscarla. Estaba preparado a que el individuo subiera el arma para actuar. Ese momento no tardó en llegar.

-¿Qué haces?- Preguntó Wesker.- ¿En serio crees que puedes matarme?

-Lo intentaré.- Dijo el científico.

-Ahhh… tu voz. Eres Josh. Debí de imaginarlo. Pobre Oliveira, maté en vano.

-Ambos sabemos que no te arrepientes dematar, sucio repugnante.- Dijo Josh

-Eh eh, que solo te falta escupirme…

-Te mereces eso y mucho más.- Le replicó Josh.

-Sí, yo seré cruel, malvado y todo lo que tú quieras. Pero tú eres mi seguidor, y además, un traidor.

-Tuve que hacerlo.

-¿Para quién trabajas?

-Me temo que eso jamás te lo diré.- Dijo Josh.

-¿Alguna vez has experimentado la tortura?- le preguntó Wesker

-No. No es de mi estilo.

-Muy bien, ¿estás preparado para una?

-Sigue soñando.- Dijo Josh mientras apretaba el gatillo. En cambio, las balas no dañaban a Wesker.

Albert Wesker le agarró de la muñeca y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes de aquella habitación. La pistola se le había escurrido de las manos, y estaba tirada encima de una alfombra que cubría la mayor parte de la habitación. Wesker la cogió y disparó dos balas, una a cada pie del científico traidor que seguía en el suelo gimiendo.

-Los papeles han cambiado.- Dijo Wesker con una sonrisa cachonda en su cara.- Muy bien, dime, ¿Para quién trabajas?

-Jamás… te lo diré…

El arma disparó dos veces más, una por cada mano.

-Te vuelvo a repetir la pregunta.- dijo Wesker.- ¿Para quién trabajas?

-No…

-Muy bien, espérame aquí. No tardo.-

Albert fue a la cocina y sacó un limón de la nevera. Lo tiró al suelo y lo pisó hasta que lo reventó, después, volvió a la sala de estar, donde Josh lloraba porque no podía desplazarse.

-A ver esas manos.- Dijo Wesker mientras le cogía una de ellas a Josh y le untaba el limón en la herida.

Algo pasó en ese momento: un móvil tirado cerca de donde estaba la pistola estaba vibrando. Era de Josh. Wesker pensó que seguramente tendría llamadas de su jefe.

Albert sonrió, y apuñaló al científico con su mano, como si quiera arrancarle el corazón.


	12. Recuerdos del Pasado

Wesker abrió el teléfono móvil, que era de tapa. Y busco las últimas llamadas.

-Mmmmm….oculista... peluquero… Oh…

Wesker se quedó perplejo al ver una de las llamadas que tenía. Era imposible que su jefe sea él. Aun así, pulsó el botón de llamada, y esperó a que contestaran.

-Contraseña.- Dijo una voz

Albert no supo que decir. Sería una estupidez simular otra voz. Pero podría intentar localizar desde dónde él había cogido el móvil, aunque no sabía muy bien como. Wesker colgó.

Patrice corría por todos los lados, preguntando a la gente que seguía viva sobre el coche que raptó a su hijo. Pero todo el mundo estaba demasiado nervioso como para responder tranquilamente o acordarse. De vez en cuando, pisaba escamas de los infectados que estaban esparramadas por el suelo. Estaba tan nublado en el cielo, que parecía que estaba anocheciendo.

Albert se quedó fijo mirando la tele, eran las noticias.

-Parece que el ejército ya está en camino.- Dijo uno de los periodistas.

-Eso esperemos, que esto acabe pronto. Jamás nos cansaremos de decíroslos: Quedaros en casa, no salgáis por ningún motivo. Es peligroso.

-Me informan por el pinganillo que hay vigilancia en las fronteras con las demás comunidades autónomas. Están intentando que el virus o lo que haya pasado se quede en Madrid y no salga.

-Sí, eso aparece. También me dicen que tenemos unas imágenes del centro de Madrid, donde el caos está sembrado.

-Antes que eso. Si vives en Madrid, y no estás viendo, no salgas de tu casa. Cuando venga el ejército y acabe con todo, os rescatarán, tener paciencia.

-Ahora sí, las imágenes.

Albert se quedó pensativo cuando vio lo que realmente pasaba en Madrid. Era todo pánico, gritos, voces, lloros… Era la hora de irse a buscar a su esposa, que necesitaba ayuda para buscar a su hijo Albert. Ni siquiera apagó la televisión, no había tiempo, tenía que actuar bastante rápido. Antes de irse hacia el coche, se fue hacia la terraza, donde quiso ver el estado de Madrid desde el aire, le picaba muchísimo la curiosidad. Desde allí, todo se veía como el fin del mundo, salía humo de varios edificios, pitos de los coches, pequeñas explosiones…

Eso era lo que él quería, todo estaba así de planeado. Bueno, no exactamente todo, su hijo Albert estaba en apuros, y tenía que encontrarle sea como sea. Ahora se puso a pensar en el sueño que tuvo no hace mucho, era parecido a esto, tenía lo que él quería, pero su hijo faltaba.

Era como una profecía que se había cumplido. Ahora sí era la hora de luchar, sacó su teléfono móvil y marcó el número de su esposa, estaba un poco nervioso porque le daba miedo a que ella no contestara. Una voz sonó al otro lado del teléfono, pero no era su esposa, sino el buzón Movistar.

Wesker cerró los ojos, suspiró, y volvió a llamar, su esposa tenía que cogerlo sí o sí. Esta vez, el contestador saltó más pronto que la otra vez, y Albert se estaba desesperando. Decidió mientras ir a por el coche, así no perdía tanto tiempo.

Una vez dentro de él, volvió a llamar. Pero Patrice Wesker seguía sin contestar. Albert lanzó el teléfono móvil contra el asiento del copiloto, y arrancó el coche. Maniobró como pudo y sacó el coche de su plaza de garaje, instantes después, se encontraba circulando por la carretera que subía hasta su casa.

Esa vez, tenía una conducción muy temeraria, pero no le importaba en absoluto. Lo importante era su hijo, no su propia seguridad. Esa misma carretera desembocó en la M-30, donde había menos coches de lo habitual, ni siquiera llegaban a los quince.

De los nervioso que estaba, se le caló el coche, y se quedó parado en medio de la carretera. Dos de los coches que circulaban tras él le pitaban, ya que por unos momentos creían que impactarían con el de Wesker.

Volvió a intentar la llamada, y esta vez sí tuvo éxito.

-¿Dónde estás?- Preguntó Albert bastante nervioso.

-No lo sé muy bien, sigo pequeñas indicaciones de algunas personas que dicen a ver visto pasar un coche muy deprisa. Pero no estoy segura a donde voy.

-Tienes que decirme dónde más o menos, ¿entiendes?- Dijo Wesker.- Si no, ¿Cómo quieres que vaya a buscarte?

-No sé, déjame pensar. Creo que estoy cerca del museo del Prado. Pero ya te digo que no estoy muy segura.

-Muy bien, te espero en la puerta principal.- Dijo Albert

-Si pasa algo, te llamo.

Wesker cortó la llamada y arrancó de nuevo el coche. Esta vez, no iba tan rápido, pero aun así iba a más velocidad de lo permitido. Los radares le saltaban cada dos por tres.

Cuanto más se acercaba al centro de la ciudad, más llovía. Y a veces eso era un problema, porque las ruedas patinaban en ocasiones. Cinco minutos después, Albert Wesker había atropellado a unos doscientos infectados, tenía bastante sangre en el parabrisas.

Por fín se encontraba entre Atocha y el parque del Retiro, Wesker subió la calle y luego rió hacia la derecha, hasta llegar al paseo del Prado. Rápidamente vio a su esposa, que en esos momentos estaba matando a un infectado que se arrastraba hacia ella. No tenía piernas y le faltaba la mitad de la cabeza. Albert bajó la ventanilla y llamó a su esposa pero si salir de su coche, para estar más seguro. Cuando Patrice se dio cuenta de que su marido había llegado, corrió hacia allí y abrió la puerta del copiloto.

-Hola.- Dijo entre suspiros.

-Me alegro mucho de verte.- Dijo Wesker.- Cuéntame todo lo que ha pasado.-

-Sí.- Dijo Patrice.- Verás, íbamos dirección norte, para salir de Madrid, cuando Albert se dio cuenta de que alguien nos seguía, el coche se pegaba mucho a nosotros, y era muy sospechoso. No tuvimos otro remedio que dar vueltas por la ciudad, no podíamos permitirnos que nos siguiera hasta donde fuéramos. El caso es que le pregunté al niño si reconocía la cara del conductor, y él me dijo que no, ya que llevaba una máscara de deporte, concretamente de esgrima. Entonces, yo miré, a ver que decía Albert. No nos dimos cuenta que el coche que iba delante de nosotros paró, y… nos chocamos.

-¿Qué pasó después?- Preguntó Albert Wesker

-El coche estaba volcado, y el conductor que nos perseguía abrió la puerta desde fuera, agarró al niño y le apuntó con la pistola. Luego… luego un grupo de infectados quisieron en atacarme, y cuando me encargaba de ellos, Albert desapareció.

-Muy bien, vamos a buscarle. Descansa mientras.-

Cinco tanques estaban parados en cada calle de Madrid. Aun sus integrantes no habían bajado, seguramente estaban recibiendo indicaciones para hacer todo correctamente. A parte de eso, en el cielo se escuchaba bastante ruido procedente de varios helicópteros de combate que se acercaban al centro de la ciudad, no tardaron en soltar cuerdas y varios soldados se deslizaron sobre ellas. Realmente era todo muy parecido a la Operación Perro Guardián de Raccoon City. Una nube de tierra se levantó por el aire causante de las aspas de los helicópteros, y encima estaba lloviendo. Era digno de una película de miedo. La gente que estaba a los alrededores de aquella escena, corrían hacia allí, buscando protección en el ejército. Por otra parte, los medios de televisión hacían directos muy preocupados, se podía ver a una reportera describiendo el caos de su ciudad, llorando a moco tendido, mientras un grupo de militares la protegían. Y lo que no sabían, era que les esperaba algo mucho peor, una real pesadilla, y ellos no podían hacer nada. Mientras tanto, Albert Wesker y su esposa Patrice conducían buscando a su hijo, que seguía desaparecido.

-Tengo que contarte algo, cariño.- Dijo Albert a su esposa

-Sorpréndeme.- Le contestó ella.

-Un científico vino a "asesinarme", no sé si le conoces. Se llama Josh.

-Alguna vez lo has mencionado.- Dijo Patrice

-El caso es que tras preguntarle para quien trabajaba, sonó su teléfono móvil, es decir, pensé que podría tener guardado el número de su jefe.- Le contó Albert

-¿Y bien?

-En efecto, estaba en la sección de últimas llamadas. Realmente fue un golpe muy grande para mí, el pasado ha regresado. Me estoy dando cuenta de que esto es como estar en Raccoon City otra vez.- Expuso Albert.

-No me has dicho quién era el jefe del científico corrupto.- Dijo Patrice.

En ese momento, un coche se chocó contra ellos, desplazando así varios metros el vehículo de Wesker. Patrice miró nerviosa el otro coche, la persecución de pocas horas antes la había traumatizado un poco. Pero en el otro coche, no había nadie.

-Es un coche fantasma.- Dijo Patrice entre suspiros.

-¿Estás bien?- Preguntó su esposo.

-Sí, tranquilo. Solo ha sido el susto.- Contestó ella

Varias personas desesperadas se subieron en el coche fantasma y se fueron lejos de la escena, mientras Albert y su esposa los contemplaban.

-Están desesperados.- Dijo Wesker refiriéndose a la gente aquella.

-Habría que vernos a ti y a mí en su misma situación, ¿no crees?- Dijo Patrice

-Prefiero no experimentarlo, tú, yo y el niño nos vamos a ir de aquí en cuanto podamos. Aunque…

-Aunque que.- dijo Patrice muy seria.

-He visto en la tele que no dejan salir a nadie de la Comunidad de Madrid.- Dijo Wesker bastante cabizbajo.

Patrice agachó también la cabeza y lloriqueó por lo bajo, las cosas iban de mal en peor. Su esposo la echó un brazo por encima y la dijo:

-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ya verás como dentro de unas horas se ha solucionado todo y estamos lejos de aquí. No tardaremos en encontrar al niño, puedes confiar en mí.- La consoló Albert Wesker

-Arranca venga…

Albert miró hacia delante otra vez, puso la marcha correcta, y siguió hacia donde tenían que ir, rumbo a buscar al niño.

El helicóptero los dejó en pleno centro de la ciudad, donde había más escándalo. Realmente, se parecía mucho a Raccoon City, estaba todo devastado, había varios fuegos encendidos cerca de ellos y los infectados eran visibles desde aquel punto.

-Muy bien pelotón, son las 13:58 pm. Dentro de cinco horas exactas os quiero aquí mismo. Aquel o aquella que no esté aquí dentro de esas horas, se quedará aquí. No vamos a estar esperando a nadie que llegue tarde, ¿entendido? Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer: Salvar, ayudar, proteger, e intentar acabar con la infección.- Dijo el jefe de su pelotón.

-También deberías saber lo que hay que hacer si os muerden. Ni se os ocurra volver ¿Entendido? Tenéis armas, pegaros un tiro. Ser valientes. Realmente espero veros esta tarde otra vez. Vigilar un poco a las chicas del grupo.- Dijo mirando a las dos chicas.

-Sabemos valernos por nosotras mismas, Vicent.- Dijo la otra chica, a la que todos llamaban "Rubia"

Era una buena compañera, pero a veces no la entendía. Era rara, pero no por sus gustos, sino que era muy bipolar. Pero eso no importaba en esos momentos, tenían una misión muy importante, y no podían fallar. Aunque, había unas pequeñas gotas de corrupción en ese misión, y era por parte de la otra chica. O mejor dicho, de la otra mujer. Ella quería encontrarse otra vez con su amor juvenil: Albert Wesker. Él nunca la hizo caso, pero ella estuvo colada por sus huesos.

-Muy bien chicos.- Dijo el Jefe del pelotón.- Adelante.

El grupo se dispersó, y fueron en grupos de dos en dos. A las dos chicas las tocó juntas, y eso no estuvo nada mal para las dos. No habían dado ni tres pasos, cuando un grupo de cinco infectados se pusieron delante de ellas. Las dos llevaban escopetas _light, _eran nuevas en el mercado. Tenían las misma potencia que las otras pero estaban hechas de un material menos pesado, consiguiendo así el poder llevar mayor número de armas con menos peso.

Corría por un prado de cereales. El paisaje era muy amarillo. Al fondo, había un cobertizo muy viejo. Se miró las manos, eran amarrillas también, pero de un color muy oscuro, como si el sol en vez de emitir rayos Ultravioleta, emitiera rayos Ultramarillos. Se escurrió y cayó al suelo, se estaba manchando la ropa, pero no le importaba, porque estaba muy feliz. En ese momento, una nube de chuchería bajó del cielo, y le pinchó en el brazo, pero Albert, la mordió y se la comió. No podía ser más feliz, sentía adrenalina dentro de él, y tenía ganas de gritar, de desahogarse.

En ese momento, algo salió del cobertizo, y corrió hacia él, como si quisiera darle un abrazo, pero en vez de eso, se tiró encima de Albert y le mordió en el cuello.


	13. Raccoon, Kentucky

Albert se despertó, no sabía muy bien donde estaba. Se encontraba sentado, como cuando iba al dentista. Tenía algo en la frente, que le impedía echar la cabeza hacia adelante. También tenía varios cinturones a la altura de la cadera, le apretaban bastante. Una luz que había en el techo de aquella sala le estaba cegando por completo. Se miró los brazos, había algo que le molestaba: tenía al menos cinco agujas en su interior, sacándole sangre. Al principio, no recordó cómo llegó hasta allí, pero poco a poco, fue acordándose de todo.

**_30 minutos antes…_**

-Bájate ahora mismo del coche, venga.- Dijo su secuestrador.

-No me metas prisa, voy a mi ritmo, ¿vale?- Se quejó Albert

-Entra al edificio. Ahora voy yo.-

-¿Entrar? Hay miles de infectados que salen de él en este momento, ni loco entro, vamos.- Volvió a protestó Albert.

-Toma, cuídala bien.- Dijo el secuestrador mientras le pasaba una pistola al niño. ¿Alguna vez has disparado?-

-Nunca jamás, ya era hora.- Dijo el chico un poco confuso.

-Espérame dentro, en el _hall _¿quieres?-

-¿Realmente te fías de mí?-

-No te lo voy a volver a repetir, chaval.-

-Está bien.-

Albert agarró fuerte la pistola y caminó hacia las escaleras que llegaban hasta la puerta principal del edificio, que sin duda era el más viejo de Madrid, o lo parecía. Había varios infectados en el recibidor, miraban hacia el suelo, como si estuvieran durmiendo de pie. El chico sujetó con fuerza el arma y apuntó a la cabeza. Al apretar el gatillo, la pistola apenas retrocedió, pero la primera vez le gustó. La puntería fue buena para ser el primer disparo, y en los próximos tres, fue mejorando. Después, tras haber eliminado a todos, se fue hacia un sofá que había alejado de la puerta y se sentó a esperar.

Su secuestrador no tardó demasiado, pero se paró en seco cuando vio al muchacho al fondo del _hall _apuntándole con una pistola.

-Chico, baja eso. No conseguirás nada.- Dijo el hombre.

-Te mataré.- Dijo Albert

-Muy bien, dispárame.- Dijo su secuestrador mientras caminó hacia el chico.

Albert no se lo pensó dos veces y disparó, pero su secuestrador ya no estaba. El chico miró por todos los sitios, incluso se levantó del sofá, pero seguía sin ver al hombre. Su respiración era muy fuerte, estaba muy nervioso, y sus brazos se volvían lilas otra vez. Era el momento, se aseguró que estaba solo y después corrió hacia la puerta, con intención de escapar.

Pero cuando le quedaban dos metros para vez la poca luz del día, algo le golpeó en la cara y lo tumbó. El chico se retorcía en el suelo, le habían partido la nariz. Apareció entonces el hombre, pero fue por partes, primero aparecieron sus extremidades cabeza incluida, y más tarde el resto de su cuerpo.

-¿Qué miras, niño? Tu padre no es el único que hace cosas sobrenaturales. Ahora, levántate, y sígueme.

El secuestrador le tendió la mano y le sonrió falsamente, y Albert le miró con asco. Después se levantó con su ayuda y le siguió hacia el ascensor.

-No me mires con esa cara, niño. No te hubiera hecho daño sino me hubieras obligado.- Dijo él- Por cierto, pulsa el botón del parking, que vamos hacia abajo.

A Albert le temblaban las manos, pero presionó el botón del parking. Le asustaba la idea de que el hombre aquel se lo llevara a otro sitio, mucho más lejos de su familia. Tras pocos segundos, el ascensor paró, y los dos salieron. Realmente lo que había allí abajo era muy terrorífico: era una sala circular, con un total de seis puertas que los rodeaban. El ascensor estaba en el medio de la estancia. Cada puerta estaba marcada por una palabra, o mejor dicho, por letras que había que ordenar para formar una palabra.

-No mires tanto eso, chaval, que nosotros vamos todavía más abajo.

Estaban muy bien camufladas, pero había también unas escaleras entre dos puertas, bajaban hasta un sitio que no estaba iluminado, y parecía estar muy oscuro.

-Ten cuidado con los escalones, te necesito vivo.- Dijo su secuestrador.

Hacía mucho frío ahí abajo, y Albert no veía nada. Esperaba que en algún momento se encendieran las luces, pero lo único que pasó fue que el chico se llevó un golpe en la cabeza por parte del secuestrador.

**_30 minutos después…_**

Ahora estaba en esa misma sala, atado. No podía moverse, y no era buena idea gritar, ya que el único que le podía oír allí era el hombre ese tan majo. Respiró hondo varias veces, un sudor frío le caía por la espalda. De pronto, algo fue mal, las venas de los brazos se hinchaban, e iban a reventar en pocos segundos. Albert gritó tanto que pareció como si las cuerdas vocales le estallaran y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba libre. Las fuertes ataduras se habían roto. Comenzó a tiritar, hacía bastante frío. Seguía teniendo las agujas dentro de la piel, por lo que tuvo que quitárselas una a una, y eso si fue realmente doloroso. Una vez de pie, estaba muy mareado, y apenas podía subir las escaleras.

Allí arriba, todo era muy distinto, había luz, y hacia calorcito. Las puertas que había a su alrededor eran muy oscuras, y costaba diferenciar las letras. De pronto, sin que Albert se lo esperara, ocurrió:

-Bien, chico. Tengo todo lo que quiero de ti. Te he sacado sangre. Ahora, ya no me sirves. Solo te dejaré salir de aquí si eres inteligente. He escondido la llave que hace funcionar el ascensor en un cobertizo. Para llegar hasta allí, tendrás que atravesar los campos de maíz. Todo esto, está detrás de una de las puertas. Esta puerta estará cerrada, evidentemente tienes que buscar la llave en otra de las puertas restantes, solo puedes abrir una, si fallas, soltaré un gas toxico que te matará los pulmones. Voy a darte una pista: Raccoon. Tienes 2 horas para salir del edificio, suerte.

Albert miró las letras de la puerta que tenía delante de él.

-cialuanda

Trató de ordenar las letras, tras segundos nerviosos y difíciles, corrió a buscar otra puerta, porque descifró la palabra: Andalucía. Era obvio que no había ningún Raccoon en España. Realmente dudaba qué Raccoon era, si fuera R. City estaría en Pensylvania, pero al decir solo Raccoon… debe haber alguna ciudad llamada así. La siguiente puerta que encontró era azul, y tenía las siguientes letras:

-forcliaain

Esta vez se esforzó mucho más, porque no daba con ello. Y pensó en continuar hacia la siguiente puerta justo cuando cayó. California. Era muy probable que estuviera allí. Pero no estaba seguro. Después, llegó a otra, esta era de color verde y las letras eran:

-Tuckenky

Albert lo pilló a la primera, era Kentucky. Un aviso de su secuestrador desde un megáfono le hizo hacer algo de lo que no estaba para nada seguro, y era abrir esa puerta. Estaba muy oscuro allí dentro, pero al fondo se veían un montón de luces. ¿Habría acertado? Seguramente, ya que no había muerto todavía. La puerta se cerró tras él, y observó que tenía un gran sendero por delante antes de llegar a las luces. No podía perder más tiempo, Albert echó a correr por el camino.


	14. Luces Lejanas

Se oían ruidos bastante raros, como de animales. Estaba encima de una colina, por donde el camino iba. Debajo de aquella colina había una red de carreteras, con coches, que se movían, pero nadie los conducía. Era muy parecido a un scalextric, pero tamaño real. Ignoró aquellos ruidos tan raros y siguió por el camino que llevaba a las luces. Desde allí, se veía claramente que era una ciudad llena de color, aunque no sabría decir cuál. Más adelante, había un cartel de carretera, de esos que informan tu situación. Albert caminó despacio hasta allí, no quería que el bicho que hacia esos ruidos le encontrara. El cartel ya era visible cuando el chico estaba a pocos metros de él:

東京へようこそ / Bienvenue à Tokyo/ Welcome to Tokyo/ Bienvenido a Tokyo.

Albert se quedó un poco confuso, pero siguió adelante, la ciudad cada vez estaba mucho más cerca, podía oír los claxon de los coches, y todo el jaleo de la ciudad. Pero posiblemente todo sería falso, como los coches de la carretera. Una vez pasar el cartel, el camino bajaba la colina y llegaba hasta los primeros edificios de la ciudad. De pronto, algo se movió tras él. Albert no tenía ningún arma, cuando se despertó ya no estaba. Lo único que pudo hacer fue echar a correr, y así lo hizo. Poco después, ya estaba en el interior de Tokio, donde la calle estaba llena de gente. Eso sí, falsa, eran robots pintados y con ropa, que siempre hacían un mismo recorrido por la calle. De pronto, al pasar por un semáforo, saltó una luz azul, como si fuera un radar. En ese momento, al fondo se abrió una gran reja, y de ella salió algo.

Albert no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo: Era… era lo que se conoce como un mino tauro. Tenía una cabeza de toro cosida al cuello de un cuerpo de hombre. En la mano tenía una azada enorme, y no tenía pinta que fuera a pelar pipas con ella. Aun no estaba lejos del chico, pero aun así éste temblaba de miedo. Debía de conseguir un arma antes de que el animal aquel le matara. Algo pasó en ese momento:

-Chico, me alegra que hayas tenido el valor de llegar hasta aquí. Sé donde encontrarás un arma, pero no te será nada fácil. No es que te quiera ayudar, ehh. Hay un mapa en una fuente del parque más famoso de la ciudad. Allí vendrá marcado con una X donde se encuentra el lanzagranadas que tendrás que utilizar para encontrar la llave de la otra puerta.

El chico no supo qué hacer entonces, quiso mirar por todas partes a ver donde se escondían las cámaras que le estaban viendo, pero no tenía tiempo. Lo bueno, que no era mucho, era que el mino tauro no se había percatado de su presencia todavía, pero era obvio que lo haría en poco tiempo.

-Ah, por cierto. Coge el metro si quieres llegar rápido.

Albert pensó por unos momentos, y luego corrió hacia una calle que había a su derecha, para adentrarse de todo en la ciudad. Realmente eso era más pequeño que Tokio. Se preguntaba si también habría recreado el mar. Empezó a tener flato, y se puso la mano ahí. Sin quererlo, vio algo pegado en un contenedor de basura, con unos números, como si fuera un reloj digital. Tras examinarlo, se dio cuenta de que en aquel reloj no pasaba los minutos.

-No te entretengas, Albert.- Pensó para sí mismo.

Al pasar por delante de aquel extraño reloj y dejarlo atrás, algo sonó. Se rompieron los cristales del edificio que tenía a la derecha y apareció un anfibio con garras afiladas que le agarró de los tobillos y arrastró hacia dentro del edificio.

-¿Crees que es aquí?- Preguntó Patrice.

-Podríamos intentarlo, ¿no? Date cuenta que es muy raro que salgan infectados que no sean míos de un edificio. Si el jefe del científico chaquetero es mi competencia, habrá creado infectados también.- Expuso su esposo.

-Bajémonos, vale.-

-Dame algo.

-¿El qué?- Preguntó Patrice con cara confusa.

-Mmmmm, lo que tú quieras.- Contestó con cara cachonda.

Patrice miró a su esposo de forma asesina.

-Era broma, algo para disparar…- Dijo Wesker todavía medio riéndose.

Patrice le pasó a su marido otra escopeta y se pusieron en marcha hacia el edificio, para buscar a su hijo que seguía desaparecido.

Albert sentía el aliento del monstruo en su nuca, estaba muy cerca de morderle, pero entonces, pasó lo que le asustaba que pasara alguna vez: Con una increíble fuerza que no supo de donde salió, se quitó al bicho de encima. Éste alucinó un poco, y después volvió a intentar atacar, pero Albert le esperaba con la mano abierta. Cuando el Hunter impactó con la palma del chico, salió despedido hacia atrás, y salió al exterior del edificio rompiendo otro de los cristales. Albert desconocía esa faceta suya, pero estaba convencido que era por lo que le había pasado aquellos últimos días, eso que corre por sus venas. Se le pasó por la cabeza que lo que le contó su secuestrador fuera verdad, quizá su padre le inyectó algo cuando era pequeño…

No había tiempo para pensar y atar cabos, tenía que encontrar aquel mapa, o moriría. Volvió a la calle esquivando los cristales rotos, y experimentó la sensación de estar en medio de un accidente de tráfico bestial. No había visto como había sido el origen de aquello, pero realmente era horroroso. Un camión volaba por los aires para luego impactar contra el suelo e incendiarse, los coches de su al redor se incendiaron también y explotaron. Una extraña oleada de aire rápido le empujó varios metros hacia atrás, hasta la altura del reloj estropeado, que le llamó mucho la atención, ya que estaba a cero. Un poco dolorido por la caída, miró hacia atrás, y vio al mino tauro que subía por la calle donde él estaba. También se dio cuenta de que llevaba unos quince minutos en aquella ciudad, por llamarlo de alguna manera, y no había avanzado casi nada.


	15. El Buzón

Patrice y Wesker miraron con recelo el recibidor de aquél edificio, era mucho más nuevo por dentro que fuera, como si hubieran hecho reformas.

-Bien, ¿Por dónde empezamos?- Preguntó Patrice.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos, ¿no?-

-Primero vayamos al ascensor, a ver cuántas plantas hay. Después nos las repartimos.- Concluyó la esposa de Albert Wesker.

-Está allí al fondo, cerca del sofá.-

El matrimonio fue hacia allí y pulsaron los dos a la vez el botón de llamar al ascensor. Éste venía de abajo, se notaba bastante, una vez en el recibidor, las puertas se abrieron y los dos pasaron.

-Diez plantas, Albert.- Dijo Patrice.

-No, te olvidas del garaje, hay once. Mira, lo mejor será que bajes tú al garaje, y cuando veas que no hay nada, subas y empieces por la planta uno. Yo empezaré por la planta diez, ¿vale?-

-Como quieras, ahora nos vemos. Bajo yo primero. Sal.- Dijo Patrice.

-Azúcar.- Bromeó Albert.

-¡Por Dios Albert sal del ascensor, que no estamos para bromas!

Wesker salió riéndose todavía y Patrice pulsó el botón del garaje. Las puertas se cerraron mientras Albert todavía sonreía.

El ascensor apenas tardó en bajar, y antes de que se abrieran las puertas, el ascensor volvió a subir. La señora Wesker puso cara de paciencia porque su esposo había llamado al ascensor antes de tiempo. Cuando llegó al vestíbulo y las puertas se abrieron, Wesker puso cara de sorpresa porque su esposa seguía allí.

-¡Quieres dejar el trasto éste por un momento!

-Creí que ya te habías bajado.- Dijo Wesker sorprendido.

Su esposa pulsó el botón del garaje sin contestar y las puertas se volvieron a cerrar.

Albert se había levantado muy rápido y ahora estaba corriendo, intentando alejarse lo más posible del jodido mino tauro que ya le había visto. Estaba a la altura del camión destrozado carbonizado. Le dolía bastante la cabeza, y podía notar que el labio le sangraba, aunque no sabía muy bien el por qué. Desde allí oía los chirridos que hacía la azada del monstruo al impactar contra el suelo.

Tenía que encontrar el metro, todo eso era muy real… Pero no tenía ni idea donde encontrarlo. No había señales ni nada. Entonces, fue cuando Albert vio una de las cámaras. Estaba escondida entre la basura de una de las papeleras. El chico hizo gestos, para que su secuestrador le diera más pistas. Tuvo suerte, parecía que hoy estaba de humor…

-¿Qué pasa?-

Albert gritó por todos los lados, pero no había micrófonos y el hombre no podía oírle.

-Chico, para. No puedo oírte. Pero supongo que quieres que te ayude…

El chico asintió con la cabeza mientras no perdía de vista al mino tauro que se acercaba.

-Mira hacia arriba.-

Albert levantó la cabeza, pero no vio nada.

-Cierto, imposible que veas algo porque no hay luz allí arriba. Es la última pista que te doy, ¿entiendes? Hay un botón dentro de un buzón del cine. No te digo más.

Las puertas se abrieron cuando el ascensor estaba abajo del todo, era una sala luminosa, con varias puertas alrededor del elevador. Se fijó en éste: no tenía botón de llamada desde allí, solo había una ranura para una llave que no tenía. Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor volvió a subir, su esposo habría llamado.

Las puertas que tenía en frente de ella eran de distintos colores, fue a mirar que ponía en una de ellas cuando tropezó con algo que había en el suelo. Era un agarrador, que facilitaba la apertura de una trampilla camuflada. Patrice la abrió y saltó hacia abajo. Allí había un hombre, con un montón de pantallas y micrófonos.

Albert Wesker estaba en la planta diez, era un pasillo muy oscuro, sin apenas luz, lleno de habitaciones abiertas. No había nadie allí, en ninguna. Se dio la vuelta y cogió el ascensor otra vez, rumbo a la novena planta.

El chico había encontrado unos cines muy modernos en la esquina de una calle no muy lejos del camión destrozado. Estaban al lado de una frutería y de una papelería. Encontró el buzón fácilmente, en él estaba escrito: 平和の街、7 Metió la mano dentro del buzón y pulsó el botón que no alcanzaba a ver.

De pronto, algo tembló, como si fuera un terremoto. Albert corrió hacia una farola y se agarró a ella, los próximos instantes fueron demasiado extraños: La ciudad giró, lo que antes era la calle, ahora era el eje vertical, muchos de los edificios que había, eran ahora el suelo, y las luces se encendieron. Lo que antes era el techo, ahora era los laterales de la ciudad. Algo se encendió cerca de allí: era el metro.


	16. Desahogo en un Diario

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, tenía los cines arriba de su cabeza, con las luces apagadas. Era todo bastante extraño, los edificios tenía luces propias porque no había luz solar. Subiendo la calle, o mejor dicho, subiendo el edificio, se encontraba una réplica de la Torre Eiffel, mucho más pequeña claro, y un poco antes de eso, estaba una boca del metro bastante grande, acristalada y muy moderna.

Se soltó del semáforo y cayó sobre un edificio que ahora era el suelo. Estaba sobre un rascacielos. En una de las ventanas, había un pequeño puente que llegaba hasta el metro. Caminó hacia allí y pensó en lo que el secuestrador había dicho tiempo atrás: Necesitarás el lanzagranadas para encontrar la llave. También pensó en su familia, si le estaba buscando o no.

Llegó al final del rascacielos, y cuando se dispuso a pasar por el puente, algo tembló bajo sus pies. Respiró hondo y estuvo atento en todos los sentidos. No escuchó nada más durante los próximos segundos. El puente era una tabla de madera sujetado con clavos en los extremos, tenía quizá unos cincuenta centímetros de diámetro.

Estaba en la mitad del puente, con los brazos levantados y rectos, intentando mantener el equilibrio.

Fue en ese momento cuando algo se rompió tras él. Los cristales del rascacielos se habían roto y sobre el edificio se encontraba el monstruo que no paraba de perseguirle.

Albert perdió el equilibrio y se cayó, increíblemente pudo agarrarse con los brazos al puente, pero estaba demasiado cansado que no podía subirse otra vez. El mino tauro se acercaba arrastrando su azada por el suelo.

Albert Wesker había revisado todas las habitaciones de la novena planta menos una, la última de todas. En la 999 no había tanto olor a podrido como en las demás, solo una chica muerta. La habían pegado un tiro. Albert la inspeccionó y encontró un cuaderno pequeño, parecido a una mini agenda. Parecía su diario, Wesker comenzó a leer.

_Hoy, a mis dieciocho años me han contratado. La entrevista ha sido bastante rara, por así decirlo. Mi jefe no me ha dejado verle la cara, ni me ha dicho su nombre. Él quiere que le llame "jefe". Tampoco sé muy bien en qué consiste mi trabajo. Soy su ayudante, nada más. Me paga bastante, y es un buen comienzo. ¡A ver qué tal los próximos días!_

Wesker pasó esa hoja.

_Hace mucho que no escribo aquí, han pasado dos semanas desde que empecé a trabajar. Me he dado cuenta de que mi jefe no es español, concretamente es americano. Creo… que ayer me metió mano, pero estoy muy confusa, porque quizá me estoy equivocando, no tengo ni idea. Cuando estoy cerca de él, el corazón me va mucho más deprisa, y parece como si él lo notara, ya que me sonríe. Sigo sin verle la cara, lleva una máscara, ni tampoco se su nombre. Tengo que hacer mi cena, nos vemos pronto, diario._

Wesker frunció el ceño y pasó la página.

_No me acordaba de que tuviera este diario. Ha pasado un año desde que tengo trabajo. Y ya no estoy sola, tengo pareja. Sí, es lo que estás pensando, diario. Me he liado con mi jefe. Bueno, no quiero usar la palabra "liar" porque estamos enamorados, el uno del otro. Fue todo muy poco romántico, pero me hizo sentir muy bien. No sé si tengo tiempo para contároslo. Bueno, sí. Simplemente me tropecé y me caí encima de él. No le veía la cara, porque llevaba puesta la máscara. Pero se la levantó un poco, hasta la nariz. Y me besó. ¡Aun sigo sintiendo la misma emoción! Es hora de dormir._

En la siguiente pagina no había nada escrito, pero en la siguiente de ésta sí.

_No he escrito nada en la página anterior, porque no tenía nada que decir. Discutí con mi jefe, no puedo estar enamorada de una persona que no conozco, porque realmente siento como si no la conociera de nada. No me quiere decir el nombre, ni quiere enseñarme como es su rostro. Dice que tiene algo que ver con su pasado, pero no me quiere decir el qué. ¡Ni que yo conociera su pasado! Creo que pronto le intentaré quitar esa fea máscara. _

_Por accidente, o a propósito, pero tengo que ver como es su apariencia… Dice que tenemos que trasladarnos a otros laboratorios, en Madrid. No sé si estoy preparada a irme a vivir con él, no después de todo…_

Albert Wesker pasó de página.

_Estoy escribiendo desde Madrid, a escondidas en mi habitación, él no quiere que tengamos una misma habitación, porque si no estaría todo el día con la máscara puesta. Encontré su DNI, pero solo me dio tiempo a ver su nombre, nada de apellidos. Él estaba atrás mía y me pilló con las manos en la masa. Se llama Ley. Rápidamente busque en internet algo relacionado con "Ley científico" y cosas parecidas, pero no encontré nada. No sé qué pensar. La última vez que escribí estábamos peleados. No hay derecho a que me trate como su sirvienta, por que las cosas no se hacen así, no me puede hacer sentir así, porque yo tengo sentimientos buenos hacia él, y se supone que él hacia a mí también, por algo estamos juntos ¿no? Ahí viene, espero escribir pronto._

Varias hojas estaban arrancadas, pero había una última anotación en una de ellas.

_Realmente no sé qué pensar sobre él, siempre estamos discutiendo, siempre estamos bastante mal, pero yo soy tan tonta que le sigo queriendo, y le sigo perdonando. El no asume sus culpas, y siempre tengo que pedir yo perdón para seguir manteniendo una buena relación con él. No respeta nada, no respeta mis gustos, y es imposible debatir con él ya que él siempre tiene que llevar razón. Eso podría no ser nada si me pidiera perdón y asuma sus culpas. Pero no lo hace. No le conozco, no sé con quién estoy. Quizá es un papel, y no le importe nada. Yo quiero confiar, juro que quiero, pero me es imposible siendo como es él. Le debo bastantes cosas, y sé que él a mi también, aunque fueran menos que yo a él, pero sé que le he hecho sentir bien bastantes veces y no tiene derecho a tratarme así después. Sé que yo también he cometido errores, bastantes. Pero he perdido perdón. _

_Tengo ganas de irme lejos, pero no creo poder olvidarle, no después de tanto tiempo. ¿Realmente lo merezco? Juraría que él piensa que sí. Tengo que irme, nos volvemos a trasladar, estábamos espiando a una familia y les hemos gastado una broma. Nos matarían si nos pillaran. _

_Te doy las gracias, diario. Porque tú eres la única persona en la que verdaderamente puedo confiar después de todo. Seguiré escribiendo, aunque se me haga la vida imposible. Seguiré escribiendo hasta el final…_


	17. Juntos Otra Vez

Patrice Wesker apuntó con la escopeta en la nuca del hombre que dirigía las pantallas y las máquinas de aquella habitación. Estaba sentado en una silla que parecía bastante cómoda, y aun no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la mujer. Ésta se asomó un poco por encima del hombro del hombre y observó por unos instantes los monitores que tenía enfrente. No estaba bastante segura, pero podía ver en uno de ellos como un bicho del infierno intentaba matar a su hijo. Antes de que Patrice le volara la cabeza al desconocido aquel, éste dijo:

-Máteme si quieres, señora. Pero el niño se quedará ahí dentro.

-Muy bien, entonces te mataré y le ayudaré.- Dijo Patrice

-Eso será imposible, la puerta por la que ha entrado el niño está cerrada, solo se abrirá si él la abre desde dentro.-

-Ya, como que tú no tienes ningún botón que la abra, ¿no?

-Lo siento. Pero no. Mátame, venga, quiero que lo hagas.- Dijo Ley

-Dime que tiene que hacer el niño.-

-Jamás.- Replicó Ley.

Patrice le dio un culatazo al secuestrador de su hijo en todo la cara y le rompió la ceja.

-El niño tiene que encontrar el metro, para ir hasta un parque, allí encontrará un mapa, que le servirá para encontrar un lanzagranadas que le ayudará a conseguir la llave de otra puerta.

-¿La llave de otra puerta? ¿Para qué?- Preguntó la esposa de Wesker.

-Para abrir otra sala, y encontrar en un cobertizo la llave del ascensor.

-¿Es todo?

-Sí.

Patrice apretó el gatillo y se quedó bastante a gusto.

Plantas arriba, Albert Wesker escuchó el ruido del disparo, y algo se le pasó por la cabeza, podía ser que hubiera matado un infectado, pero quizá estuviera bien que bajara a ver qué pasaba. Salió de la habitación 999 y caminó hacia el ascensor, que estaba en esa misma planta.

Patrice se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Ley, y apretó el botón que hacía funcionar el micrófono. Habló por él, y a su hijo, que seguía colgando del puentecillo, se le desencajó la mirada. Tenía que hacer algo para alejar al monstruo ese de su hijo, y no se le ocurrió otra cosa que gritar muy fuerte en el micrófono. El mino tauro retrocedió un poco bastante, e hizo ruidos de dolor.

-Hijo mio, tienes que subir. No hará falta que hagas lo demás, llamará a tu padre, y llamará el ascensor con nosotros dentro desde arriba. Saldremos de esta, solo tienes que esquivar al bicho ese y salir de ahí.

En ese momento, Albert Wesker se dejó caer en el interior de la sala bajo la trampilla. Patrice se quedó sin palabras, estaba llena de furia. Después, volvió a hablar por el micro.

-Albert Wesker, sube por favor, aún estás a tiempo. Tienes que entrar en el metro. Seguro que todo es mucho más fácil después. Haremos el resto junto, los tres.

Albert hizo fuerzas y se incorporó sobre el puente, hasta tener el pecho sobre él. Después, con un movimiento de piernas, quedó tumbado boca abajo sobre éste y se levantó. Otra vez tuvo que poner los brazos en paralelo para mantener el equilibrio. El mino tauro estaba tan cerca del chico, que levantó la azada para matarle, pero Albert ya había llegado al metro.

Allí todo estaba mucho mas iluminado que en la calle. Estaba decorado como un metro real, allí también había robots que circulaban por un mismo circuito, se movían y hablaban. Todo estaba tirado por el suelo, había basura por todos los sitios, y también podía ver las cámaras.

Sus padres también podían verle a él. Sin duda era un chico muy valiente. Se había saltado los torniquetes del metro y había llegado hasta el mural de información de las paradas. Todas estaban en japonés. Su padre habló por el micro esta vez.

-Hijo, no tenemos prisa. Hemos matado al hombre este. Nosotros estamos al mando de esta mierda. No te agobies, lo harás bien. No entiendo japonés, asique tu madre y yo creemos conveniente que revises todas las paradas para encontrar el parque. Te llevará tiempo, no tenemos todo del mundo, pero tienes más que antes. No dejaremos que nada malo te paso, ¿vale?

Albert asintió y bajó las escaleras mecánicas, en el arcén había un metro bastante pequeño, y de color azul.

_El país. _

_Infecciones sin fronteras._

_Temo comunicar que la infección que tuvo lugar en Madrid ha pasado a las demás Comunidades Autónomas. Tropas del ejército están en las fronteras con Francia, allí no se han encontrado restos del virus, lamentablemente no puedo decir lo mismo de Portugal. Seguid encerrados en vuestras casas, todo pasará rápido._

_Manuel Sancho, desde Londres._

-Cariño, está anocheciendo ya, tenemos que irnos.- Dijo Wesker a su esposa Patrice.

-No tenemos tanta prisa, el avión de emergencia está listo.

-No lo entiendes. La serie M… bueno, para que lo entiendas, unos monstruos van a levantar toda la ciudad matando a infectados y vivos. Estoy convencido de que los Estados Unidos bombardearán el país después. Nos les queda otra, intentarán salvar la humanidad.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que joder todo?- Preguntó su esposa

-No quería hacerlo, no a vosotros.

-Qué casualidad que siempre pasa lo mismo, joder. En fin, no tardaremos en irnos, Albert ya ha encontrado la parada correcta.

-¿Después de cuantos intentos?

-De diecisiete o dieciocho, por lo menos.- Dijo Patrice.

-Ya está bien.

Albert estaba bastante cansado, y ahora le tocaba subir unas escaleras hasta llegar a lo alto del parque. Allí, había un mapa de éste muy grande, donde señalaban los puntos de interés. Aunque para Albert no había nada de interés allí.

-Bien hijo.- Dijo su madre por "megafonía". Debes encontrar el mapa. Seguro que lo haces rápido. Piensa que debe estar en alguna zona difícil de llegar. No será pan comido.

-Creo que no te he dicho quien se llevó al niño.- Dijo Wesker sin darse cuenta de que el micrófono seguía abierto.

-¿Le conocías?

-No, pero sé porque lo ha hecho.-

-Soy toda oídos.

-Años atrás, cuando trabaja para Umbrella Corporation, tenía un ayudante. La verdad es que le explotaba mucho. Resultó ser el mejor científico y consiguió elaborar el Virus-G. Lo mataron por su descubrimiento. Se llamaba William Birkin. Este que ves en el suelo, es su hermano, Ley Birkin. Encontré su DNI.

-Ese nombre no me dice nada.- Dijo Patrice

-No nos conocíamos por esos tiempos.- Dijo Wesker.

Último Capítulo, Sábado 24. 22:00 Hora española.


	18. Ultimo Capítulo MVirus

-Espera, calla. Déjame comprobar una cosa.- Dijo Patrice.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

-Albert, mira bien el mapa. Hay unos pocos senderos que recorren el parque, situados cerca de un monumento característico de la ciudad cada uno. Pero todos acaban en un mismo sitio aquel lago que simula el mar de la ciudad. Rápido, hay que decírselo al niño.- Dijo Patrice, moviéndose y mirando a otra de las cámaras, la que mostraba al pequeño Albert corriendo por un sendero.

Wesker se arrimó el micrófono a la boca y dijo:

-Hijo, creemos que puede estar en el lago. Todos los caminos terminan allí. Son cinco minutos corriendo, tú puedes. Te apoyamos desde aquí.- Le explicó su padre, pero en ese momento tragó saliva.- Albert… date prisa, tenemos compañía.

El mino tauro estaba situado cerca del mapa del parque. Aun tenía la azada en la mano. A Albert le corrió una rara sensación por el cuerpo, pero continuó corriendo.

-¿Para qué es el mapa que se supone que hay escondido en el lago?- Preguntó Wesker a su esposa.

-Primero, quizá no esté ahí. Segundo, señala donde está el lanzagranadas.

-Lanzagranadas para…

-Para encontrar la llave, Albert.- Patrice estaba de los nervios.

-Quizá tenga que romper algo con él, porque si no, dime tú para que hace falta un lanzagranadas para encontrar una llave.

Albert veía el lago desde allí. Pero más que un lago parecía un mar real, tenía olas y todo. Una vez en la orilla, pensó en tirarse y bucear, ya que por allí fuera no se veía nada. Hizo lo correcto al lanzarse al agua. Allí abajo tampoco estaba solo, cientos de peces le rodeaban. Pero como todo, no eran verdaderos, si no robots. Mientras, sus padres observaban a su hijo nadar, también había cámaras bajo el agua, pero no estaban seguros si al hablar por el micrófono, el los oiría. Entonces, fue cuando el pequeño Albert vio una roca con un teclado, pero no era numérico. Había una cámara muy cerca, que enfocaba el teclado.

Albert no sabía la respuesta, pero su padre sí. Agarró al micrófono y dijo:

-Es Birkin, hijo.

Pero algo pasó en ese momento. Casualmente, el cable del micrófono que iba bajo el agua estaba cortado, y cuando las ondas de la voz de Wesker llegaron al final del cable, se convirtieron en rayos que cubrieron toda el agua. Los peces reventaron, a causa del corto circuito, las puertas cerradas de la sala redonda se abrieron de golpe. Y las pantallas en las que Patrice y Albert Wesker miraban estallaron. Su hijo se había electrocutado.

Su madre lloraba desconsoladamente tirada en el suelo cerca del cadáver de Birkin. No se podría creer lo que había pasado. Su hijo no podía estar muerto. Wesker estaba en estado de shock, no pestañeaba, y se sentía tan mal que desearía estar muerto. Después, giró la cabeza hacia abajo y vio a su esposa destrozada, con los ojos cerrados.

Alber se levantó rápido, sin pensárselo dos veces. Subió las escaleras hasta la sala circular, donde todas las puertas estaban completamente abiertas y quemadas. No le costó encontrar la que contenía en su interior la reproducción de la ciudad, ya que las otras no tenían nada, solo pared. Su esposa subió tras él, pero éste la llevaba ventaja debido a su ultra velocidad.

Cuando Patrice llegó hasta el parque, había pasado bastante tiempo de lo sucedido con su hijo. Al menos un hora o dos, y fueron las peores horas de su vida. La dolían bastante los pies de correr, y tenía mucho flato. Sin mencionar todas las veces que se había tropezado.

Una vez en el lago, su esposo estaba tirado en el suelo, con el niño en brazos, ninguno de los dos se movía. Patrice acabó quitándose los zapatos y fue corriendo descalza hasta a la orilla. Conforme se iba acercando hacia su marido, más detalles de aquella escena veía. Su esposo tenía en brazos a su hijo, que tenía los ojos cerrados. En sus cuerpos, había rayos que subían y bajaban por sus pieles, pero no parecían dañinos.

-¡Albert!- Gritó su esposa desde lejos.- ¡Albert!

Wesker volvió la cabeza, y miró a su esposa con cara de pena, esperó a que llegara hasta él para decir:

-Cariño, tenemos que irnos ya. La serie M… Tenemos que irnos.

-Déjame al niño…- Dijo Patrice llorando.- ¡Tú tienes la culpa de todo!

-No, tenemos que irnos, venga.- Dijo su esposo asumiendo la culpabilidad.

-Vete tú, me quiero quedar aquí con el niño…

-Si el niño se queda aquí, morirá.- Reflexionó Wesker

Patrice se levantó de un salto y gritó a Wesker:

-¡¿Acaso no está muerto ya?

-¡No! ¡Me he tirado al agua a por él! ¿Estoy muerto yo? El puto virus que tenemos en las venas nos ha salvado, pero el suyo se sigue desarrollando, y la electricidad le puede vencer. ¡Deja de quejarte de una vez, vámonos!

Patrice no supo que decir, Wesker continuó hablando.

-Lo cogeré yo, puede dar mucho calambre.

Entonces pasó lo que era extraño que no hubiera pasado aún. Apareció el mino tauro con la azada, se acercaba hacia ellos, pero no iba solo, alguien le acompañaba.

-Vaya familia, parece que algo ha salido mal, ¿no?

-¿Birkin?- Preguntó Albert

-Es imposible, yo lo maté.- Dijo Patrice

-Sois tontos, ignorantes. Creéis que sabéis todo, pero lo que no sabéis es que la sangre de tu hijo, con virus incluido, corre por mis venas. Veo que habéis echado a la mierda este puto juego, os habéis saltado las reglas. Teníais que haber cogido el lanzagranadas que está enterrado en la arena y matar a mi amigo Reptar. Si, Reptar es el toro este. Debajo de su piel, tiene la llave de la otra puerta. Ah, lo olvidaba. No lo necesitáis porque se ha producido un cortocircuito y se han abierto solas… Hurra por vosotros, chicos. Pero también habéis jodido el ascensor. Que no cunda el pánico, hay otro camino de salida, pero por encima de mi cadáver, dos contra dos.

-Albert…- Dijo Patrice

-No hay tiempo, tenemos que vencer.

Mientras tanto, cuatro bichos circulaban bajo el suelo, levantando y matando todo lo que había a su paso.

El reloj de Wesker pitó, y eso indicaba que la serie M estaba en marcha, no tenían mucho tiempo. El mino tauro avanzó hacia ellos, pero Albert no le dejó avanzar más de dos pasos, corrió hacia allí y se lió a golpes fuertes contra él. Después, agarró una de sus escopetas y le comenzó a disparar, mientras Ley Birkin iba hacia su esposa.

Ésta agarró su M3 y empezó a disparar contra él, pero esquivaba todos los tiros, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, la tenía cogida por el cuello. Su esposo que lo vio, retrocedió y golpeó a Birkin en la nuca, haciendo así que soltara a Patrice. Wesker le agarró del cuello a él y lo lanzó contra el suelo, después le dijo muy claramente:

-Seremos ignorantes, pero tú has sido completamente retrasado al poner una salida bajo el mar. ¿Te crees que no lo he visto?

El mino tauro atacó esta vez contra Patrice, la hirió en una pierna, y ésta disparó contra él. Después, miró de reojo a su marido, que estaba echando al niño al agua.

-Rápido, la electricidad se ha esfumado. ¡Tírate y sígueme corre!

Patrice lanzó la M3 contra Birkin y se tiró de cabeza al lago, bajo el agua, su esposo llevaba de la mano al niño, que seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Después de cinco minutos nadando y buceando, Albert Wesker señaló una luz que había entre dos grandes rocas. Parecía la salida de verdad, aunque era muy estrecha. Su esposo se paró en saco y subió a la superficie para volver a respirar, Patrice hizo lo mismo.

-Pasa tu primero, corre.- La gritó su marido.

-¿Qué pasa…?

-¡Hazme caso corre!

Patrice volvió a bucear y se dirigió hacía allí, Wesker había visto como a lo lejos Birkin coleccionaba aparatos eléctricos para tirar al agua, su esposa no podría sobrevivir a eso. Abrazó fuerte a su hijo, porque las olas falsas le desplazaban, y buceó por un instante, para ver si su esposa había escapado ya o no.

El otro lado de la grieta no era más seco, también había agua allí. Pero también había muchos peces, unos más grandes que otros. No se lo hubiera creído si se lo hubieran contado, pero estaba dentro de una pecera enorme, seguramente sería un acuario. Se impulsó para llegar hasta la superficie y coger aire. La dolía bastante la pierna, ya que "Reptar" la había cortado. Encima del agua había una plataforma, por la que los trabajadores del acuario echaban de comer a los peces, así que también había una puerta de escape. Puso las manos en la plataforma e hizo fuerzas para subir. Se quedó sentada, con los pies en el agua. Después, se puso de pie y fue en ese momento cuando unos rayos procedentes de la grieta mataron a todos los peces, si ella hubiera permanecido en el agua...

Wesker pasaba al otro lado de la grieta cuando Birkin electrificó el agua, sintió un poco de dolor, pero era soportable. Por suerte, su esposa no seguía en el agua allí dentro, agarró fuerte a su hijo y subió a la superficie.

-Nos falta poco, cariño.- Dijo Wesker a su esposa

Corrieron por todo el acuario, hasta llegar a la calle. Todo era mucho más desastroso que horas antes, cuando habían entrado al edificio, los Wesker tuvieron suerte y encontraron un coche en la carretera, con un gran golpe. Dentro había un hombre y una mujer muertos, y tumbaron al pequeño Albert atrás, sin mirar que había allí.

-Tenemos que ir a casa, allí está el avión.- Dijo Wesker

-Y a por el virus, ¿no?

-Tengo en el avión muestras, no habrá que entrar en casa.

-Mejor, venga arranca.- Dijo Patrice.

Mientras, en la falsa ciudad de Tokio, Birkin estaba sentado y pensando en todo. Reptar seguía dando vueltas, bastante triste porque al final no había matado a nadie… pero eso podía cambiar, no juró lealtad ante su jefe… levantó la azada y le cortó la cabeza, mientras que su cuerpo seguía sentado…

Jamás el camino desde el centro hasta su casa la había parecido tan largo a Patrice, ahora se encontraban frente un hangar escondido en la montaña, donde un pequeño avión yacía.

-Bajate y abre las puertas.- Dijo Wesker

-¿Las?

-Sí, la de atrás también, vamos a llevarnos el coche.

La esposa de Albert se bajó del coche y abrió la puerta. Después, se fue al panel de mandos y abrió la puerta trasera, por la rampa de ésta, subió el coche. Wesker se bajó. Se sentó en la mesa de control y con pulsar un botón, abrió el techo del hangar, estaban preparados para despegar. Había terminado todo.

El avión privado de los Wesker sobrevolaba con poca altura el cielo de Madrid. Habían visto como la serie M cumplía todo su recorrido y moría. La madre de Albert le había suministrado una dosis de virus en vena, y después se sentó al lado de Wesker, se besaron apasionadamente porque todo había terminado. Pero algo los cortó, unos llantos procedentes del coche. Wesker puso el piloto automático y junto a su esposa fueron hacia allí. Su hijo estaba abrazando a una chica muerta, mientras decía en sollozos: Raquel…

La chica que tanto le gustaba estaba muerta en el asiento de atrás, y por el estado de su cuerpo parecía haber sufrido mucho.

El fin del mundo llegó para España y Portugal, lo único que quedó tras el ataque del gobierno fue las islas Baleares y las Canarias. Aunque… nunca se podía estar seguro de que el virus no se hubiera extinguido más allá.

Albert se bajó del avión muy mareado, veía borroso y se encontraba fatal. En breves momentos iba a vomitar. Alguien le puso el brazo alrededor de su cuello: era su padre. Pero no le apetecía mirarle, tenía que subir la cabeza demasiado. Su madre se puso junto a él, y le subió la cabeza hasta mirarla a los ojos. Después, le secó las lágrimas secas que tenía por la cara, mientras al fondo la Torre Eiffel se encendió.


End file.
